What About Now
by Dreamchaser2013
Summary: Part two of It's not Over the series. Co-written with Goldenwolf88. IS Lana Winchester dead or alive? Sam and Dean struggle to cope with the huge loss and get on with their lives. Meanwhile, Lupine has a daughter which turns out to be Dean's.
1. Is Lana alive or dead!

What about Now Part 2 Sequel of It's not over Story by: Lady In White & Goldenwolf88 Summary: Is Lana Winchester alive or dead? Sam and Dean find out Lupine disturbing news about Lana. Hannah also discover's her witch's powers.  
Disclaimer: We don't own the Supernatural original characters Sam and Dean. But we do claim Hannah and Lupine Reid.

Sam laid on the bed in the hotel room completely stunned. It had happened to him again! Sam lost the woman he truly loved to a Demon. Rage kept burning up inside of him. He wanted to hung the Demon down and kill it himself, but he had to be strong for their three year old son, named Jason Winchester.

Jason was never going to see his mommy ever again. He wouldn't able to hear her laughter, see her smile, and Lana wouldn't be there for him during his teen years when he needed her most.

Jason was taking his mother's loss worse than Sam was. He had hardly eaten the food that Dean had provided to them. And he had trouble sleeping.

Sam knew that once him and Dean started Demon hunting again, he would have to leave Jason somewhere, or heaven forbid, Jason would have to tag along with them.

Sam thought of Hannah, Lupine's youngest sister and thought maybe they could watch over Jason Until Sam found a small apartment for both of them.

Lana's pov:

Lana woke up not feeling very well. She awoken in a dark room hands tied to a chair and her feet as well.

"She's finally awake", said one of the Demons.

Lana began to remember what had happened. The Demon had kidnapped her! Right in her own very home. She hadn't died, but, now Sam and Jason would believe she was dead.

"I see your awake", said the Golden- eyed Demon. He had now a younger form of a man with dark hair, and blue eyes and chiseled features.

"What do you want with me? My husband will find you". said Lana trying to fight against her bound wrists. No use, too tight.

The Demon laughed. "Your a fiesty Winchester one. Your husband and kid think your dead, and we want you to become one of us, and I want you to be my bride".

"I'm already married!" Lana said. The Demon looked at her. "Ah, yes to Sam Winchester. You were when you were alive, now that they believe you died, your marriage to the leader, is no more. You now have to marry the source, which is me". The Demon fed her a bunch of lies.

"I'm not going to marry you!" Lana yelled at him completely scared but not showing it.

The Demon smiled at Lana then it frowned. "If you don't, then, those that you love will suffer, and we'll be forced to turn you into one of us".

Lana was terrified. What did he mean when he said Sam was the leader? Leader of what?! And where was Sam when she needed him the most? He did say he would always save her.

Two weeks later, Lupine Reid awoke from a horrible dream about Lana Winchester. She was breathing hard and put a hand to her head.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

Looking down at her three year old daughter, Delian, and smiled. "Nothing, baby. Go back to sleep." Delian had inherited her father's eyes, but otherwise, looked exactly like Lupine. She also inherited her mother's powers. She was in Lupine's room that night because of a bad dream.

After Delian fell asleep, Lupine went over to her computer and sent Sam Winchester an email. It read, "Sam, I know where Lana is. Call me when you wake up." She didn't realize that by seeing Sam, she would have to see Dean, the one man that broke her heart.

Lana woke sometime later in the chair that still held her and her wrists were still tied. She felt weak, sick, and yet

thirsty at the same time. She couldn't remember when she last had a decent meal. Noticing all around her, Candles were

lit, and she noticed she was even changed into a silk floor length evening gown. It was thin, but nothing fancy.

Lana struggled with the ropes trying to undo them, Sam and Dean both had taught her how to untie herself several ways.

And other survival techniques. Lana kept struggling fumbling with the ropes. Finally she managed to loosen them, and slowly

got up from the chair. Then she proceeded in untieing her feet. Now! She had to focus on escaping, there was no way

she was going to marry that evil demon! Lana didn't remember what had happened after she was knocked out, everything seemed

jumbled. Looking down, she noticed a cut on her wrist. It had stopped bleeding, so she didn't need any bandages.

Lana looked around making sure the coast was clear, and then tried to open the trap door next to the wall. It wouldn't

budge.

The door to the room then opened, a demon in human form stepped in. "It's about time to begin the Ceremony". it said

"Musn't keep the master waiting".

Lana looked at him "I"M not marrying the Master! And you can't make me!" Lana then went all kung fu on him kicking him

in the nuts where it hurt the most.

The monster bent over in pain. Lana saw this her chance to escape and ran out the door. Panting, she frantically looked

for a way out but then she bumped into another Demon.

"GOing somewhere?" it sneered.

Lana yelped as it grabbed her and knocked her out again with something hard. Lana fell limp and the Demon caught her

in his arms.

Lupine braced herself. She was going to visit Sam, to help him find Lana... and Dean would most likely be there. Dean didn't know that he had a beautiful daughter, who of course, had to come with Lupine.

Delian looked up at her mother. She always knew that her father had hurt her mommy, but she didn't know how or why. As a member of the Reid family line, witches, her intelligence was far greater than it should have been. Her awareness was up and she always knew more than she should. She had already started kindergarten; Lupine was home schooling her.

Lupine, instantly knowing what Delian was thinking, grasped her daughter's hand. "Del, you don't have to dislike your father because he and I had an argument. He's... basically a good man," Lupine said with a small smile. After a few minutes, she pulled up at Sam's house, her heart pounding. Taking a deep breath, she helped Delian out of the car and rang the door bell. Her heart began pounding harder, if that was possible. She could see Dean walking up to the door, not expecting her. Sam wouldn't have told him about the email yet. She could only wonder what Dean was going to say.

Dean had agreed to answer the door, Sam was in no mood for visitors unless it was Lupine, Lana's best friend so whoever it

was, Dean might have to scare them away from the house.

Surprised to see Lupine at the door, Dean felt his heart began to race. He had rehearsed so many times what he was going

to say to Lupine but it didn't matter, she wouldn't ever listen to him, so he would just be civil with her instead

when the right time came, he would apoligize to her. Opening, the door, he noticed a little girl with Lupine. She looked

cute and familiar, and he thought it was weird. Lupine a mom?

"Lupine, hi. Sam never told me you would be coming". Dean let her inside. Dean looked to be a mess like he hadn't slept

good for nearly two weeks.

Walking into the livingroom, they found Sam on the couch talking to Jason, Lana and Sam's son. Sam agreed to fix Jason

whatever he wanted for breakfast, and Jason went off to play.

"Sam, Lupine is here!" Dean strode into the livingroom with Lupine and her little girl. The house looked like it hadn't

been cleaned in two weeks. Food wrappers were lying around, dishes hadn't been washed. Dean had guessed Sam ate out every

night.

When you lost someone, you didn't exactly feel like cooking.

"Sam, let me make you guys some breakfast while we talk," said Lupine, looking around. She knew that Sam was starting to get depressed, the classic signs were there. Lupine knew how hard it was to loose someone that you care about.

Sam sighed and nodded. Dean was great, but he wasn't too good at the domestic thing. He felt horrible for making everyone take care of him, but he barely bring himself to get up in the morning.

"Del, why don't you help me clean the place up?" Lupine asked. Delian giggled and clapped her hands three times, causing Sam's house to become spotless. Smiling, Lupine said, "Thank you, honey. Do you want to go play with Jason?"

"Yeah!" Delian ran off to play with her cousin, leaving the Winchester boys to wonder how Lupine knew Jason's name.

"Lana's not dead," Lupine said quietly, getting some eggs and bacon out of the fridge.

Sam's eyes got wide. "How do you know?"

"I had a vision. I saw her. Lana's being held captive in Hell." 


	2. Dean a father!

Dean's eyes grew wide and he exchanged a look with Sam. "The Golden Eyed Demon must've tricked us into thinking Lana

was dead and played tricks on us, Demons can do that, while they kidnap the one they are really after. What could

they possibly want with Lana?" that one he couldn't quite figure out. Dean got out paper plates and drinks.

Lana woke back up, her head throbbing and she was struggling against some men that brought her back to her cell.

"This one is going to be a problem", one of the demons said. "She's a fiesty one, and a tough Winchester too. "

"We need to turn her into one of us, then she can marry the master tomorrow night".

"Sounds like a plan" said the other demon. Both turn to walk away to tell the master their plans.

Lana's heart pounded like mad. Where was she? she had come so close to escaping! She began to feel really awful

and hungry too. Lana longed to see Sam, and Jason and she hoped they were doing alright.

Sitting on her bed, Lana quickly remembered about the times her Aunt Nell read her the Bible. Her Aunt often told her

that bad people went to Hell people who murdered, people who stole. She also described Hell as a dark place, filled

with Demons, and lots of fire.

Why had she been sent to Hell?! Was it because she made some bad choice in her past in Smallville? Sure, Lana didn't

think of herself as miss goody two shoes. Lana had married Lex,stolen, Lied, and even accidently killed two people. But, Lana didn't want to

do those things. In some cases, she was being forced to do them, and, felt like she was doing the right

thing.

Lana knew she had made some bad choices in life and made bad decisions. But did she deserve to burn in Hell for them

and to marry the Demon who took her?

Lana touched her stomach and felt the baby kick. Good, the baby was still in there. Lana hoped that it would survive

this terrible ordeal no mater what and still turned out like Sam.

"Satan wants to marry her," said Lupine bluntly. "I've called Hannah and she's going to babysit Delian and Jason too, if you guys want to come."

"Where?" asked Sam.

Lupine smiled grimly. "We've got to go to Hell. The entrance I found is a few miles south of here, in the forest. Sam, I know you and I can stand it, since we're both..." she paused, searching for the right word, "since we're both special. Dean, you're strictly human. You may need to stay here." Lupine looked away from Dean, feeling that he was going to put up a fight to go.

Sam looked at Dean, knowing that he would never turn down a chance like this. Lupine could fight with him about it while Sam got ready. "Let's get going," Sam said. He quickly went upstairs to exhume his hunting equipment from its hiding place.

Dean watched as Sam went up the large staircase upstairs to him and Lana's bedroom. "I"m not staying here Lupine! Dad has

always told me to look out for Sam, and that's part of my job! If something happens to Sam or Lana, I'll never forgive

myself. And, its always better at figthting Demons if there is three people, not two. And as far as me not being strong

enough for Hell, well, they have always wanted me. So, I think I'd be more welcomed there than Lana would be". said Dean.

His life wasn't exactly clean either."Besides, Lana is important to me too. She's like a sister and friend I've never had".

Dean was always prepared for something like this to happen. His hunting equipment was in the trunk of the Impala like always.

Lana sat in her cell minutes later some Demon came by and gave her some food. It looked gross like Squid and some other

green stuff. Lana poked at it, immediately feeling sick to her stomach. No way could she eat that stuff!She missed the

stuff Sam used to get her when she was pregnant. Pizza, Lasagna, pasta, pickels, beef jerky, shrimp the yummy stuff.

Lana hated octopus and squid meals, to her, they seemed so unclean. Lana pushed the tray aside, figuring she could

do without the food at least until something better came along. Lana had a feeling no one was coming to her rescue

this time. The Demon made Sam and Dean believe she was dead. So she kinda knew they wouldn't be coming to save her.

Poor Sam she thought of her husband as she sat there in the cold cell. He had to go through this again losing the one

he loved. Lana wished she was there somehow to comfort him to let him know she was okay. Lana began to try to pry

at the bars. Grunting, she stopped and sighed "Where are you when I need you the most Isabell?" she asked speaking

to her long lost, dead ancester that was a witch from long time ago. Isabell had been known to possess Lana every once

in a while but while doing so, some people got hurt. Little did Lana know, Isabell was inside of her, trying to come

out. 

Lupine clenched her fist. There was so much that Dean didn't know. He didn't know how much Lupine had wanted to see him every day for the past three years; he didn't know how hard it was to be a single parent; he didn't know how much his cheating on her with Chloe had hurt her. He didn't know how dangerous Hell was. He hadn't been there like she had. She crossed her arms and looked out the window. She sighed and took out her pocket knife, flicking the blade in and out. "Maybe I need you to stay here. The mission will be dangerous, and if I don't make it... I want Delian to at least have one parent." She shut her eyes, scared of what Dean would say, how he would react to the news that he was a father.

Dean's eyes grew wide. He was a father? When did that happen? He never knew that Lupine had been pregnant with his child;

why did she keep it from him?! Dean's eyes blinked and he struggled to find words to speak "I'm a father?! When did all

this happen? and why wasn't I told sooner?" Dean was a bit shocked to know he was a father but not dissapointed that

he was. "IS Delian mine?" Dean sat down, figuring he needed to so he could take this all in. 


	3. Saving Lana, and Dean babysits

Hannah soon arrived to Sam Winchester's house. She had agreed to babysit the kids while Lupine and the Winchester's

went out. She had no idea that Dean would stay with her, to help look after his little girl. Hannah brought her kit of

things to do for kids that she usually kept. It had coloring books, crayons, and drawing paper as well as cards, to play

go fish with. She knew three year olds and other younger kids loved to play them. She also brought along a few movies.

kid movies that was to keep them distracted. Hannah rang the doorbell, not wanting to barge in. Ever since she had

been found, Hannah looked better and healthier and she had dyed her hair to Honey Blonde. Most of her energy had also

returned. Hannah rang the bell again, hoping someone was at home.

"Yes, Delian is yours. I didn't want to come back after I found out about you and Chloe." That said, Lupine went to answer the door. "Thanks for coming on such short notice, Hannah," said Lupine. "Dean's going to help you watch the kids...as you know, Delian can be... a handful. Sam and I should be back soon."

As if on cue, Sam came down the stairs, toting his old hunting bag. He wore a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. He went to grab his jacket but stopped when Lupine said, "Do you really think it's going to be cold there?" She was dressed in jean shorts and a black tank top, and black nike shoes.

Sam nodded, "Let's get going. Dean, we'll be back soon. I've already told Jason good-bye." Sam looked more determined than ever. He had to get Lana back.

Hannah replied, "No problem, I wasn't busy with anything anyways and my voice class was cancelled this week. Hannah loved

to sing so much, she even took voice lessons. "Lupine, promise me you'll be carefull". Hannah hugged her sister.

Dean nodded "Okay, I'll watch Delian and Jason with Hannah. You and Sam just better be back soon or I'm sending an army

after you." Dean figured once they got back, he would do everything he could to make it up to Lupine. He immediately

regretted his actions. He decided to be a protective dad and do as Lupine asked.

As Lana woke again for the 5th time today, she appeared to be sleeping alot she thought. Then suddenly, she felt a

strange sensation overcome her. It was Isabell, she was taking over. Lana just hoped she prevented her from marrying

satan and kicked his fiery butt.

Isabell took over Lana's body once again and immediately started laughing. Hell was a cool place to her, though, she

would protect this one, and not marry Satan. Isabell would do everything in her power to stop the wedding, if it meant

kill Satan himself. Then she would have that Sweet Sam thinking he had the right Lana and that Lupine girl. Dean on the

other hand, needed to be taken care of. He was a potential threat to Lupine, and to her marriage to Sam. When the

Demons came back, Isabelle had something instore for them. Little did Isabelle know that Sam and Lupine would save

Lana way before she married Satan himself.

Isabelle decided to stay in the skimpy gown for right now and pose as a helpless Lana. Then when she got back, Lana was

seriously getting a makeover, and was going to have her way with Sam and Dean Winchester. She would keep Sam to herself,

and get rid of Dean. Laughing, Isabelle's eyes turned a purple shade, then changed back to brown.

"We'll be careful," said Sam from behind Lupine.

Lupine looked at Sam and nodded. "Let's go." They said good bye to their siblings and then got into Lupine's convertible and made it to the edge of the forest in about five minutes. After getting out of the car, Lupine led Sam to a huddle of bushes and pulled out her motorcyle, saying that it would be faster than walking. They both got on and sped off, deep into the forest. Eventually they got to a cave. "We'll have to go on foot," Lupine said.

"You act like you've done this before," commented Sam.

Lupine's gaze got far off for a moment. "Demons have been after my family for generations. They think that we should use our powers to help them. Right before I had Delian, a couple demons thought it would be a good idea to... mate...with me, so that they could have stronger children..." Lupine shuddered. "I was awake when they took me, so I remember the way."

Sam hugged Lupine. He couldn't even begin to imagine the fear that she had felt. She must have been incredibly strong to escape on her own. "Let's go get some revenge then."

Grinning, Lupine replied, "You have the guns?"

Isabelle stayed hidden long enough for Lana to enjoy her escape from Hell. WHen the Demons came for her the next morning,

Isabelle was prepared. "We're getting free today, Lana Winchester", she said in Lana's head. "Ready?" Isabelle's voice

asked.  
"I've been ready", Lana murmured slowly rising from her bunk bed chained to the wall. She yawned as she sat up her

stomach rumbling for food."We'll take care of that later,Focus on escaping!" Isabelle encouraged her.

The Demons came into the room just then "We need to get you ready for breakfast and have your hair and makeup done",

said one of them.

"If the breakfast consists of Squid and Octopus and drinking blood, I think I'll pass", Lana yawned again her eyes

adjusting. She was still trapped in Hell, but not for long.

The Demons marched over to her preparing to take her away and Lana frowned at them and stood up. Bringing out her

right hand and muttering some chant, a fiery purple ball appeared in her hand.

The Demons stopped "Whoa, what is she?" one of them asked.

"Some kind of witch. No wonder she can survive Hell", said another one.

Isabelle finally came out to play, she threw the fiery purple ball towards the Demons knockin them into the wall.

Isabelle laughed and threw more knocking them unconcious, they were like Dominos, falling one after another.

Isabelle opened the cell door all the way and kicked a few more Demons out of her way.

Isabelle looked for a entrance to help her get out of the cave and frowned when she couldn't find any, suddenly

the head Demon appeared "I see your up and ready for breakfast, My Queen. Why don't you join me?" the head demon

had dark hair, and green eyes he was good looking, but Lana/Isabelle knew not to be fooled.

"What is being served?" Lana asked.

"Oh, I think you'll like this one. The others told me you didn't like squid. So, I thought eggs and bacon would be

better choice".

Eggs and bacon were served in Hell? Lana had doubts even with that. He probably put more drugs in them to keep her

lucid and barely thinking.

"Okay, sure I am starving". Lana knew she had to take care of herself and the baby. She was already feeling weak,

and she needed some more strength up.

As they sat and ate, the Head Demon kept talking. "I know you are scared of being in here, Lana WInchester. But if you

marry me, you'll be the Queen of Hell, and you be turned into one of us".

"But, I am much happier being married to Sam". was Lana's reply.

The Demon frowned. "Sam Winchester is a hunter and not one of us. He will only leave you to continue his father's 

legacy. YOu'll be the last thing on his mind. I can give you so much more". said the Demon.

Lana stared at the Demon hoping he wasn't right and was lieing. Sam had seemed so devoted to her, and to their family.

He wouldn't ever leave them. Would he?

The Demon could see that she was thinking "I'll give you til this afternoon to think this over. You can continue

to be a prisoner of Hell, or you can be a Queen and rule everything by my side".

Lupine and Sam made their way to the palace, moving quietly, so that they didn't alert any demons to their presence. On their way, they saw horrifying things being done to souls. Murderers, rapists from the past, Sam even thought he saw Hitler at one point. There was a separate area for people that had sold their souls. They were being tortured by demons, who just stood there, laughing. Just outside the palace, Lupine noticed how many demons were there, as opposed to normal. "They're all gathering here for the wedding ceremony." She said. "What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Um...Dad traded his soul for Dean's life... I was wondering if he was down here." Sam looked away. He had always wondered about his father's fate.

"After you and Dean opened the hell gate, your father came out. Once he set foot on Earth again, he was able to take his rightful place in Heaven. He's ok, Sam."

Sam smiled. "How do you know?"

"I'm a witch. I sense things. I know things. Let it be."

Sam shook his head, but he felt comforted. He would have to tell Dean that. He and Lupine eventually got inside the palace, killing a few demons along the way; the ones that they killed joined the tortured souls. "You have to try and sense Lana, Sam." Sam shut his eyes and let his supernatural senses take over. "He's this way," he said, going left at a run. Lupine followed him and they burst into a small room where a demon preist was about to marry Lana and another demon.

"LANA!" yelled Sam.

Lupine grinned, seeing the priest, who paled at the site of her. He and the one marrying Lana were the only two demons in the room. "We've got a score to settle." She went after him, while Sam grabbed Lana.

When Sam yelled for her and grabbed her, Lana turned around to face Sam. He had come to save her! Lana wondered how he

knew where she even was. "Sam?" Lana asked not sure if she was dreaming. She still wore the white gown, though there

was no veil. And she had makeup on. "Sam is it really you?" Lana wanted to hug him so she did just that.

Lana felt instantly bad that she had mistrusted Sam even those few moments in Hell. She was just glad to see him and

that she didn't have to marry Satan. Lana noticed that Dean wasn't Sam and Lupine and was surprised. Usually, Dean

was there kicking some supernatural butt with his brother. "Sam, I'm so glad to see you". Lana said letting the happy

tears fall. She turned to look at him.

Meanwhile Dean watched Delian and Jason.He took a swig of his beer and looked at the two kids. "So, uh, what do you

kids do for fun?" he asked. Hannah stood nearby watching Dean and leafing through a magazine while keeping an eye

on the kids too.

Delian grinned. "I play with cars and I read, or I practice spells. What do you do for fun?" 


	4. The Wrong thing to say to kids

Sam smiled and then turned to face Satan himself. "She's not yours. How dare you take my wife from me." That said, Sam closed his eyes and projected energy into Satan while Lupine came up behind him and slit his throat with her special blade, designed for killing anything evil. She looked surprised when Sam made his head explode and blood flew everywhere.

"We gotta go...now!" exlaimed Lupine. She was about to start panicking. They had just killed Satan... now the underworld was in complete chaos... maybe they would get lucky and the demons would kill each other off in their struggle for the throne. "Lana, stay close to Sam. We have to hurry. The other demons have felt him die by now and will be coming." The three frantically ran from the palace, only barely escaping in time.

After finally leaving the burning inferno of Hell, Sam looked around in a panic. "Only two of us can fit on the bike."

"Take Lana and go back to your house. I'll close the portal," said Lupine. Sam started to argue, but Lupine stopped him. "No! Sam, I can do it. GO NOW!" With a final thankful look at Lupine, Sam sped off, making sure that Lana held onto him tight.

"A tomboy, nice. Lets see, I drink, I go to bars, have sex every so often, and I love to listen to Classic Rock and drive

my Impala around." Dean pointed his car sitting in the driveway. He knew Delian would love it, every girl did.

Lana held onto Sam tight as they drove through the forest. Lana hoped Lupine made it back to the house okay. The wind

around her hair felt great as she breathed in fresh air. It was something, and better than breathing in flames and smoke.

Sam didn't drive straight home that night, instead he drove to Lake Juna where he and Lana loved to spend alot of their

alone time together. It was place where they could be alone from Jason and Dean to make out if they needed to, not that

they didn't like being with Jason and Dean.

Sam soon found the lake and brought the motorcycle to a hault, Lana stepped off and watched him get off to. Once he got

off, Lana jumped back into his arms. "Sam, I thought I was never going to see you again". When they had escaped the fiery

Hell, all Lana wanted to do was hold onto Sam. Lana wanted to make out with him all night by the Lake. She waited for

his response.

"I thought you had died," Sam said, hugging Lana. "I was so depressed I could barely take care of Jason. Thank God for Lupine or else I never would have known the demons tricked me." He kissed Lana, treasuring the moment. It felt so good to have her back in his arms.

Lupine crossed her arms in the doorway. "I'm so glad you're telling our three year old about your sex life, Dean." She did not look happy and she had a huge cut across her neck, plus her shirt and shorts were in shreds around her body. Closing up the portal was very difficult and Lupine was exhausted. "Sam and Lana will be back later, they went to the lake."

Lana kissed Sam back and they kissed for what seemed like awhile, then pulled back a little catching their breath still

holding onto one another Lana said " Sam, I think you know me well enough to know that I would never leave you or Jason

out of my own free will. If I had really died, you would know it. And, you would have found a way to move on. Besides

your brother, your the strongest person I know. Sam, it was horrible down there. Satan wanted me to be either his Queen

or stay prisoner in Hell forever. He also fed me a bunch of lies even about you. He even said that eventually you

would leave me to continue the legacy again with your brother. Tell me he was wrong, Sam. Me, and your children

need you". Lana looked into his eyes.

Dean looked at Lupine and grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm telling the truth, I can't change who

or what I am Lupine. And I'm trying to be honest for our daughter's sake and you. I have nothing to hide." Dean examined

Lupine's cut "That's a nasty cut. We need to clean it and disinfect it, come on, Sam and Lana keep a first aid in the

bathroom down the hall." Dean told the kids to remain in the livingroom where Lupine and him could keep an eye on them.

Lupine rolled her eyes. "They're THREE. Did you know about the nasty when you three? Did your father tell YOU about HIS sexual conquests? I don't think so! That would have emotionally scarred you. Hannah, please watch the kids," she said as she followed Dean to the bathroom. "Do you have a shirt I can borrow?" she asked, taking off her ripped shirt, revealing a black lacy bra that was also a little ripped and more cuts and bruises. After all, it was nothing Dean hadn't seen before and the stench of demons was starting to make her feel ill.

Sam hugged Lana again. "Lana, I love you and Jason more than words can say. I would never leave you. If Dean needs my help, I may go off for a day or two but that's it. I would never leave forever I wouldn't have risked dying in Hell for you just to leave you. Demons lie. It's what they do best." Sam kissed her cheek. "You and Jason are more important to me than anything else. You're my family.I'm always going to be around to protect you two... three now."

Dean cleaned her cuts one by one even the ones on her breasts gently. He looked at Lupine sheepishly again "Hey, It's

just the beer talking. Besides, they will probably forget in a week or to I even mentioned Sex. They won't be scarred forever

by it, trust me. Yeah sure, there is some shirts upstairs that Lana wouldn't mind if you borrow. They are in her closet."

Dean finished with the cuts then put bandaids on them "There. Your all set".

Lana hugged Sam back tightly glad to hear those words coming from his mouth. "You going off a day or two to hunt with Dean

doesn't bother me. It's just I wouldn't want you to do it all the time and run the risk of you possibly dieing again."

Lana decided to tell Sam about Isabelle coming out down in Hell. "Sam, Isabelle the witch's spirit I told you and Dean

about? Well, she possessed my body while I was down there, and kicked some serious supernatural butt."

Meanwhle in the livingroom, the kids were coloring. Suddenly, Jason looked up and asked Hannah "Where do babies come

from? Do they come from having sex to?"

Hannah's eyes went wide and hadn't expected that one coming. Dean clearly said way to much to the kids.

"Yeah, we wanna know where babies come from!" said Delian.

Hannah then blinked and looked at them as she tried to find words to say "You'll find out as you get older. Don't

listen to what Dean says. He's mostly drunk and doesn't make alot of sense".

Hannah continued to watch them play both her and Lupine didn't know that the kids would later bring the questions up

to Sam and Lana.

Sam looked worried now. "She sounds dangerous, Lana. Can you control her?"

Lupine looked at Dean, her pulse racing from where he had just touched her. After three years, Dean still had the same effect on her as when they first met. "I'd rather have yours..." she muttered, slipping off Dean's button down and leaving him with only his t-shirt before he could even more. "Thanks, Dean," she grinned and walked out, buttoning up his shirt.

Lana looked at Sam and also had a worried expression on her face. "That's just the thing Sam. Sometimes I can, other

times I can't even control my own mind when she takes over. And once she's determined to get to something, nothing

or no one can stand in her way".

"That is my shirt! Lupine...", Dean started yell "Lana has a full wardrobe upstairs! Why you need my shirt?" Dean

stepped out of the bathroom just as Hannah approached the two of them.

"We have um, a slight problem. Both Jason and Delian have asked me where do babies come from?" Hannah gave Dean a look

that said way to go Winchester.

Dean just grinned mischievously, he couldn't help but tell the truth to the kids. Why make them think he was any different

than he was three years ago.

He watched as Hannah and Lupine both glared at him he shrugged his shoulders "Hey, they are just kids!"

"Kids who shouldn't know about sex until they are twenty!" Hannah said and hit Dean hard on the shoulder. She went

to go make the kid's lunch.

"I have a secret to tell you as well... you know that I sometimes get visions? Well, after Dean brought me back from the dead, I was different. I gained more powers. Psychic powers, mainly the ability to channel energy and move things. I became ... not a demon but something like a demi-god. I asked Lupine about it and she said that she would help me to understand it. Maybe she can get rid of Isabelle for you," Sam replied.

"I will MURDER you, Dean Winchester!" yelled Lupine, hitting him hard with a pillow while Delian and Jason giggled and watched. "You are not allowed to even look at the kids anymore! Lana will have your manhood as a trophy on the mantle when she gets back and hears what you've done!" Lupine dropped the pillow and punched Dean in the shoulder.

"Maybe", said Lana and then sighed knowing what she had to tell Sam next wasn't going to be easy for her. "There is something else you and Dean should know. I might have came back different from Hell too. The Demons down there when they took me as prisoner, tried to turn me into a Demon. I don't know if they succeeded or not because most of the time, I was in and out of it. I woke up, then somehow passed out, woke up and passed out. Then one minute, I was Isabelle. Sam, if I was turned into a Demon, I want it out of me and I want to live. I don't want to be some kind of monster". she looked at him terrified. Lana then showed him where they had cut her.

"Hey now, your seriously hurting me!" Dean tried to keep Lupine from hitting him any harder. "I made a mistake. I'm sorry.  
I won't speak of Sex in front of the kids ever again!" then Dean turned to the kids. "You heard your mother, and Jason you heard your Aunt. You aren't to mention the word sex ever again in this household understood?"

Jason still giggling, looked at Delian who exchanged a look with him, "Sure, whatever Uncle Dean". 


	5. A magic spell done by accident

"We'll get Dean and Lupine to help us and we'll get it out of you. We'll make sure that you're still the same," Sam kissed the cut. "Do you want to head back or stay here for a while?"

"Kids, go eat with Hannah," Lupine said, sitting down with her head in her hands. Dean didn't seem like he'd changed at all in the three years she's stayed away. Then again, she wondered if it even mattered. It wasn't like anyone would want her stay. Delian and Jason, who seemed to be getting along great, scampered off to the kitchen to bother Hannah.

Lana nodded, and snuggled against Sam's chest. They were now sitting on the grass near the lake. Lana was in Sam's arms

and every once in awhile they would glance at the lake. But mostly, they were too wrapped up in each other. "I think

I would like to stay here just a little while longer. It's peaceful and I love being in your arms and sharing things

with you. Sam, I'm really glad you saved me, how did you know I wasn't dead?"

Dean just then rolled his eyes and sighed. He wished Lupine would like him for who he was. He told her before, he hated

the idea of committing to someone afraid of being hurt or hurting them. And besides, if he ever did get too close to

anyone, the Demons would be sure to try to destroy his family. Dean got up and went upstairs to a room that he called

his own. Ever since Sam and Lana got a house, they had invited Dean in to move in with them. No sense in keeping

Dean out in the cold and alone. Dean turned on his stereo, listening to the Led zepplin's greatest hits album.

As he laid there, he thought of his little girl Delian. Dean thought she was really cute and smart for her age. He was

surprised he could even carry on a conversation with her at age three. Dean wanted to spend some quality time with her,

maybe even share custody with Lupine, but after what he had done, Dean doubted he would even get to do that. Dean

sighed, and went to sleep.

Sam sighed. "Lupine told me actually. She showed up at the house with her daughter and said we had to go and save you. She took care of everything. I don't know what we would have done without her." Sam sighed again. "I wish she and Dean would get back together. She would be so good for him, if only he weren't so afraid."

Lana nodded "I know what you mean she is his most perfect match and if anyone could make Dean settle down, it's Lupine.  
Lana snuggled up closer to Sam. "I love you".

"I love you too," said Sam, closing his eyes. He felt content for the first time since the demons tricked him.

Lupine went upstairs and laid down in the guest room across from Dean's room. She was completely exhausted after closing the portal and saving Lana. The priest's face kept flashing through her eyes. Wincing, she let the memories of the previous time she was in Hell flood back into her mind. Within the next five minutes, Lupine was sobbing quietly into her pillow.

They had made out the rest of the time at the Lake. Not much else needed to be said except they kept gazing longly into

one another's eyes. Soon, Lana said she was hungry, so they decided to head back home. Lana smiled as they drove up to

her and Sam's big two story light yellow home. Lana couldn't wait to see Jason and hold him in her arms, and to see

Dean and Lupine. "Sam, how is the house same after that fire was upstairs in the bedroom?" asked Lana.

Hannah and the kids were watching tv when the doorbell rang while Dean and Lupine were resting upstairs. Hannah went to

let in Sam and Lana. "Sam, Lana welcome home!"

Jason saw his beautiful mom enter her long brown hair flowing about her. Her smile was radiant. "Jason", she said

and opened her arms. "Mommy?" Jason asked confused.

"It's really me, sweetie, I'm alive and I'm okay". Jason ran into his mother's arms "mom", he kept saying hugging her

tighter. "Everything will be okay from now on. I'm not going anywhere". Lana kissed his forehead.

"Delian!" exclaimed Sam, surprised when she hugged him. He had seen his niece through pictures that Lupine sent him. The two kept in touch via email. Sam had never agreed with what Dean did to Lupine. He was excited for the chance to get to know his niece.

"Hi, Uncle Sam. Hi Aunt Lana. I'm glad you're okay," said Delian, hugging Lana after Sam let her go.

Lana hugged Delian back. She had seen the pictures too, both her and Sam had the exact same email account after she got

rid of her old one because of Lex's disturbing emails that he kept sending her. Lana had seen the pictures to as well

and also kept in touch with Lupine online. "Hi Delian, its good to get to see you. I'm glad I'm okay too and its so

good to be home".

Dean was just going to go fix him a homemade sub sandwich when he stopped in the hallway. It sounded like Lupine was

crying. If it was one thing Dean couldn't stand, was to hear a girl cry. Stepping into the bedroom and sitting on her

bed, Dean asked "Lupine what is wrong?"

Lupine shivered. "I never wanted to go back there. Demons kidnapped me once. They, ah, wanted me to give them children...they tried to mate with me. It was horrible." Lupine broke off into tears again and it was a minute before she could continue. "I did a spell that took away most of the graphic memories when I got out, but I saw the one that raped me today and killed him. Seeing him affected me worse than I thought it would. The spell broke and I had to relieve everything." She curled up into a ball. "I'm fine though."

Dean closely examined her. Lupine was shivering and curled up into a ball and reliving her experience from Hell. To him,

she wasn't exactly fine. "No your not, you are practicially shivering Lupine. What these Demons did to you was horrible.

It's not something that you can very easily get over. Look," Dean paused trying to gather up what he had to say. "If you

need someone one to talk to and believe me its better if you talk to someone about your problems, you have me, Sam and

Lana to talk to. Even though we're not together, doesn't mean we can't be friends and be there for each other. LUpine,

I'm very sorry about what I did before with Chloe. I'm starting to regret my actions. It's just when you left, I got

lonely and Chloe and I we just dated for three months and called it quits. She wasn't exactly my girlfriend back then

just someone I dated as a friend, and slept with but don't worry, we used protection. Chloe wasn't exactly ready to

have kids. Look, I know I screwed things up between us and I wish I could take it all back. But I can't and the only

thing left to do is be there for you as a friend, hope you can forgive me for my actions, and I want to be a father

to Delian, she's cute." Dean stopped realizing he probably said too much. He hoped in his heart Lupine could forgive him

and that someday they would find their way back to each other. But he had to start slow by winning her trust back.

Lupine nodded. "We can be friends," she whispered. "Don't tell Hannah... She doesn't need this stress." Even three years later, Lupine still took care of her younger sister. Hugging a pillow to her chest, Lupine closed her eyes once again, trying to stop the tears.

Dean smiled " Don't tell Hannah. Okay, my lips are sealed.I'm going downstairs to grab a sandwich and to talk to Delian,

yell if you want something". Dean got up and went downstairs after making sure Lupine would be okay.

Going down the stairs, Dean noticed Lana in the kitchen making supper. "Something smells great. Lana, it's good to have

you back". Dean joined them in the kitchen. He noticed Sam was in the kitchen helping Lana cook as well, Sam was much

more of a cook than Dean ever was and knew his way around a kitchen.

Lana smiled and went over to hug Dean "It's good to be back and to see you too, Dean". she ruffled her brother in law's

hair. "Hey now, don't be messin' with the do!" Dean said a bit aggravated. "Still keeping the same look, cute". said

Lana amused. "How is Lupine?" she asked while chopping things up for a Salad. Dean shrugged "Upstairs resting, going

back to Hell made her relive it all over again".

Lana gave a concerned look for her friend "She going to be okay?" she asked.

Dean "Lupine is strong, she'll be okay". Dean noticed his little girl walking into the kitchen "Hey kiddo, whatcha been

doing?"

"Listening to Hannah say that you're stupid and sex is bad and to never ever have it," said Delian matter-of-factly. "Oh and Jason is asking why girls don't have the same parts he does."

"Why would they even know about...DEAN!" yelled Sam. "What did you tell them?!"

Dean looked towards his brother who had turned around to give him that serious look of his whenever Dean had done something

horribly wrong. "Delian had asked me the other day what I did for fun, so I told her. I had been drinking a good bit that

day and Sex somehow slipped out. I had told her I enjoyed Sex as one of my hobbies. And ever since, the kids have

been talking about it.I know I shouldn't have said it, but it was the beer talking.Hannah is right Delian, Daddy is stupid,

Daddy was drunk and should never have said it. Don't ever drink or have Sex, it is bad". Dean told his daughter.

Lana glared at Dean as if she wanted to kill him and have him for Supper right then. If she could, she would turn him

into a frog right then. It would serve him right. "I can't believe you, Dean. Teaching them about sex and them only 3

years old? God, Dean, that is so absurd! You, of all people should know its not a wise idea to discuss sex with Children!"

Lana came over to where Dean was, and began punching him hard. Dean put his hands up "Hey Now, I'm going to have

bruises!"

"Serves you right!" Said Sam. "Come on, Delian, let's go play with Jason while Aunt Lana beats up your dad."

"But she wants to turn him into a frog!" exclaimed Delian, reading the look on Lana's face and just then, Dean Winchester became a frog. Delian couldn't control a lot of her magic. "Oops..." she said, looking worried. "Sorry, Daddy."

Sam's jaw dropped and he looked at Lana.

Lana exchanged a horrified look with Sam channeling her thoughts towards Sam. "I Didn't do it, I swear Sam and Dean. I've thought

about it, but didn't do it. Delian read my thoughts and said them and then your brother turned into a Frog." Lana then

looked down at Dean and scooped him up in her hands to keep him from getting smooshed. "Dean, sorry. Your daughter read

my thoughts and said them aloud and then this happened. We'll get Lupine to help straighten this mess out".

The frog just made sounds like ribbit twice and the Dean just kept looking at Lana with accusing eyes. "Sam, keep an

eye on the kids with Hannah and I'll take Dean upstairs so Lupine could fix him". holding Dean carefully in her arms

so he wouldn't fall and get hurt, Lana felt like dieing with laughter, Dean a frog! it was a hilarious thought. She

wondered if Sam thought of the same thing. Lana knocked on Lupine's door "Lupine?"

"It's open," said Lupine sleepily. She could hear Sam laughing downstairs.What was going on? Lana caught her

puzzled expression and briefly explained to Lupine what had happened including her own thoughts. "Your daughter

read my thoughts and said them aloud. Then she turned Dean into this frog!" Lana couldn't hold her laughter in

much longer. She started laughing feeling bad she was laughing at Dean but couldn't help it. It was so darn funny!

"Could you change him back?" Lana handed Dean to Lupine. The Frog jumped onto Lupines bed looked up at her and made

froggy sounds.

Lupine looked from Lana to the frog in her lap and started laughing hysterically. Both she and Lana began to laugh so hard that they were crying and Lana had to sit down. "Ok, ok," said Lupine between laughs. "Sorry, Dean," she said, still giggling. She snapped her fingers and Dean turned back to normal. One look at his angry, bemused face sent Lana and Lupine into another laughing fit.

Dean completely embarassed and angry says "That was humiliating! And franctically, I don't see what is so funny", seeing

how Lana and Lupine were still laughing hard. Dean watched as they leaned against each other laughing into hysterical

fit. Scowling, Dean left the room to go find Sam and apoligize when he got down there, both Sam and Hannah were also

in a laughing fit over him. "Give me a break!" said Dean then he looked at his little girl "You missy are in some

serious trouble!" he pointed at her.

Delian shrugged. "I couldn't help it. You're just mad because you take yourself too seriously," that said she pranced upstairs to hang out with her mom and Aunt Lana.

Sam finally calmed down. "Dean, that was hilarious! Admit it!"

Dean continued to scowl at Sam. "What is hilarious about being turned into a frog?! It was embarassing Sammy! YOu know what, I'm tired of being the bad guy around this house. I think being turned into a frog was punishment enough for what I did to Lupine!" Dean went towards the door in a huff and then dissapeared outside. He got in his Impala and drove off. Totally embarassed.

"I didn't mean to!" Delian cried.

Lupine picked up her daughter and hugged her. "I know, honey. Your father still has some growing up to do." Delian sighed and hugged her mom. She didn't understand why her father didn't like her.

Sam, meanwhile rolled his eyes at his brother and pulled out his cell phone to text Dean. The text said, 'Way to act like a teenage girl, man.'

Dean drove around awhile to cool off some steam and listen to his music way up. After driving awhile he calmed down to

a much better mood. Pulling into Sam's driveway, he checked his text message and read Sammy's message. His brother

was right. He had acted like a teenage girl, but he was so humiliated! Dean got out of the car and saw the lights were

still on in the house and Lupine was still there along with Delian. When he walked in, Dean noticed that Lana and Lupine

were already in bed. Sam and Delian were still up expecting him "Everyone gone to bed already?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "The girls were exhausted after today. Delian thinks you don't like her, by the way," he added. Delian sat curled up in Sam's lap, looking upset. "She can't control all her powers yet. It's not her fault." Sam didn't sound mad, he was just trying to patch things up between Dean and his daughter.

Dean instantly felt bad that he had walked out only thinking about himself. But he pushed that aside and pulled Delian

into his lap. "Delian, I do like you which is why I asked your mom earlier if I could start being a father to you.I

just overreacted earlier and the drive in the car did me some good to calm me down and to realize how dumb I had

acted. It's just when your a frog,and have everyone laughing at you, its humiliating. And don't apoligize, your

only three, and you don't know any better. It's okay, Daddy forgives you". Dean hugged his little girl. This fatherhood

felt great and strange at the same time.

Delian nodded and yawned. She had a long day; it was way past bedtime. She began to drift off, wondering how long Dean would be in her life. From what she had accidentally read in Hannah's mind, Dean had problems with commitment. He could never stay in one place long. All Delian knew was that she wanted him to stay. Before Dean knew it, Delian was curled up in his lap, asleep. The last thing Dean remembered of that day was Sam placing a blanket over Delian and Dean before he drifted off to sleep.

Lana was upstairs, reading a romance novel and waiting for Sam to come up. Ever since she had experienced being kidnapped,

Lana didn't like to go to bed way before Sam did. The least little sound made her jump. I've got to stop being so

paranoid Lana thought. Satan had been destroyed she reminded herself. Taking a break from reading the book, Lana thought

a nice long bath would help calm her nerves down. She went into their bathroom which was a good size, two sinks, with

a his and her mirrors, plenty of drawer and cabinet space. Lana's makeup in neat rows on her makeup tray. Lana filled

the tub up with hot water, and bubbles and soon she was relaxing with it with candles lit. It felt so good to be home

and with loved ones. Lana was thinking that she and Sam should ask Lupine and her daughter to stay, Lana hadn't seen her

in a long time and it would be pointless for them to return to their home in Florida and be all alone. Plus, Lupine

and Dean seemed to be getting along better tonight she thought. Lana closed her eyes trying to relax and then she heard

the bathroom door open.  
"Hey, I thought you were asleep," Sam said, shutting the bathroom door. He sat down next to the tub, careful not to knock over any candles.

Lana looked at her husband and smiled a small smile. "I couldn't so I waited up for you and tried to read a book. That

didn't seem to work either and I kept getting jumpy at the slightest noise. I hate it when you leave the room for

even one second. I know I'm out of Hell, but my nerves just can't seem to calm down. So I decided to take a bath."

Lana had the shower radio on and Avril Lavigne's song played in the bathroom the pop singer began to sing Keep

holding On.

You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know I won't give in

Sam looked at Lana with concern. "You'll be all right. Lupine said that your nerves calm down after a few days. I'm always going to be here. I told you once that I'll always save you, and I meant it. I'm always going to rescue you."

Lana listened to every word Sam said and let it sink in. He was so good to her! Lana didn't know how she deserved to get

a man like Sam Winchester. So sweet, caring, and like a knight in shining armur or some hero in a comic book, he was

always there to save her. Lana smiled at him "I know that you will Sam and your so good to me, I just don't know how

I managed to get a husband like you. I'm not as perfect as alot of people think I am and I'm certainly no angel.

I've made mistakes Sam. Mistakes I've regretted, when I was down their, I kept feeling like God was punishing me somehow

for the mistakes I made in Smallville. I've lied, stolen, even killed some people by accident". Lana looked at Sam as

she said all of this. Lana had told Sam all of this before even before they had gotten married, but she brought it up

again as an indication that maybe that was the reason why the Demon had taken her.

"Lana, you are a good person. God knows that. We've all done things that we've regretted. You didn't want to kill those people. Besides, they were evil, and you still regretted it and asked forgiveness. You weren't being punished. And about landing me, I'm no catch. I'm still surprised that I get to wake up next to you every morning. I don't deserve you. I'm so blessed." Sam leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek.

Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

Lana smiled as Sam kissed her cheek. "Your more than just a catch, Sam. YOur a great husband and Father. Ever since

we got married, I feel like I've been given another chance to be married, to have a family I've always wanted, and you

are always there for Jason and Me. I couldn't ask for anyone better than you, Sam. You are like your father in so

many ways, he would have been proud to call you his son. And Dean too although Dean right now isn't being a great

influence on kids," Lana paused and then laughed "That was funny what Delian did to him wasn't it?" 


	6. There's no place like Home

"Hey, I thought you were asleep," Sam said, shutting the bathroom door. He sat down next to the tub, careful not to knock over any candles.

Lana looked at her husband and smiled a small smile. "I couldn't so I waited up for you and tried to read a book. That

didn't seem to work either and I kept getting jumpy at the slightest noise. I hate it when you leave the room for

even one second. I know I'm out of Hell, but my nerves just can't seem to calm down. So I decided to take a bath."

Lana had the shower radio on and Avril Lavigne's song played in the bathroom the pop singer began to sing Keep

holding On.

You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go

You know I won't give in

Sam looked at Lana with concern. "You'll be all right. Lupine said that your nerves calm down after a few days. I'm always going to be here. I told you once that I'll always save you, and I meant it. I'm always going to rescue you."

Lana listened to every word Sam said and let it sink in. He was so good to her! Lana didn't know how she deserved to get

a man like Sam Winchester. So sweet, caring, and like a knight in shining armur or some hero in a comic book, he was

always there to save her. Lana smiled at him "I know that you will Sam and your so good to me, I just don't know how

I managed to get a husband like you. I'm not as perfect as alot of people think I am and I'm certainly no angel.

I've made mistakes Sam. Mistakes I've regretted, when I was down their, I kept feeling like God was punishing me somehow

for the mistakes I made in Smallville. I've lied, stolen, even killed some people by accident". Lana looked at Sam as

she said all of this. Lana had told Sam all of this before even before they had gotten married, but she brought it up

again as an indication that maybe that was the reason why the Demon had taken her.

"Lana, you are a good person. God knows that. We've all done things that we've regretted. You didn't want to kill those people. Besides, they were evil, and you still regretted it and asked forgiveness. You weren't being punished. And about landing me, I'm no catch. I'm still surprised that I get to wake up next to you every morning. I don't deserve you. I'm so blessed." Sam leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek.

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

Lana smiled as Sam kissed her cheek. "Your more than just a catch, Sam. YOur a great husband and Father. Ever since

we got married, I feel like I've been given another chance to be married, to have a family I've always wanted, and you

are always there for Jason and Me. I couldn't ask for anyone better than you, Sam. You are like your father in so

many ways, he would have been proud to call you his son. And Dean too although Dean right now isn't being a great

influence on kids," Lana paused and then laughed "That was funny what Delian did to him wasn't it?"

Sam grinned. "It was probably the best thing I have ever seen happen. She's going to get into all kinds of mischief, being Dean and Lupine's daughter."

Lana nodded chuckling as well. "Yeah she is," then her expression softened. "You think Dean and Lupine will ever get

back together? They seemed real friendly towards each other tonight, that's a start".

Sam sighed. "I hope so. He really does love her. He's just scared so he did something stupid, but that's Dean for you. I think she'd be really good for him."

"Me too Lupine is a great friend", she then looked at Sam "Sam, would you mind helping me out of the tub and washing me

off?" she asked grinning.

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Sam grinned and got a loofah, and began to wash Lana off. After he had finished, he grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and did her hair, getting the shower head and rinshing her hair for her. He then let some of the water drain, helping Lana out of the tub and drying her off. "Feel better?"

Lana looked into his eyes "I'm feeling much better now that your here holding me". said Lana as she wrapped her slender

arms around his neck. She loved Sam's brown eyes and felt like she could just get lost into them. They were so close

they could kiss each other and Lana began to move forward leaning in close to Sam to let him know she wanted to kiss

him. Lana remembered when they first got married which hadn't been so long ago. Sam looked so handsome that day with

Dean right beside him also in a tux. Chloe her best friend and Lupine had also came to the Wedding as her bridesmaids.

The Ceremony went well and Lana had no second thoughts about Marrying Sam like she had with Lex Luthor. Somehow, she

just knew that Sam was the one she should spend the rest of her life with.

They had just been pronounced husband and wife and Lana watched smiling as Sam lifted her veil

" Everyone this is Sam and Lana Winchester, stand and please clap for the happy couple. Everyone waited for Sam to

kiss Lana. Dean and CLark were chanting "kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Chloe, Lupine were wearing smiles. Lana waited

for Sam to kiss her.

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Sam kissed Lana and carried her to bed. The two went to bed shortly after, Sam never leaving Lana's side.

The next morning, Lupine sat outside, thinking. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she set down her coffee cup. She wore black yoga pants, a green tank top and long black sweater, which she pulled tighter around her body as the wind blew. She wanted to go home, but she knew that Delian needed time with her father and Lana may need her help later. She also wanted to spend some more time with Hannah. Dean wasnt going to change and Lupine wondered why she was wasting her time even trying to make an effort at getting back together. She made a move last night and he had completely ignored her. "Whatever," Lupine grumbled, going to greet the paperboy and proceeded to read the paper and drink her coffee on the porch.

Lana had a peacefull night's sleep. She fell asleep in Sam's arms happy to be at home with her family and not in Hell.

The next morning Lana had to get up and go check on Jason and get a jumpstart on breakfast. Careful not to wake Sam

who looked peacefull sleeping, Lana removed his hand slowly from her waist and slipped out of the bed quietly putting on

her pink fuzzy slippers and her pink bathrobe over her silk white pjs. Lana went to Jason's room he was already up

and playing downstairs with Delian. Lana was glad the two kids got along great. As she went towards the kitchen, Lana

spotted Lupine outside on the porch. Before going to fix breakfast, Lana decided to talk her best friend into staying

longer. "Morning Lupine", said Lana stepping outside. It had now began a light rain drizzle and there was thundering in

the distance. Lana had made her and Lupine some hot coffee and she soon joined her friend on the swing.

"Thanks," said Lupine, smiling.

"Did you sleep ok?" Lupine knew how hard it was to get back on a normal schedule after such a traumatizing event.

Lana nodded "I slept fine right after me and Sam talked a good while. I was nervewrecked some when he came into the

bedroom cause I couldn't sleep. So I decided to take a candle lit bath and talk to him. Talking things out helps alot".

said Lana taking a sip of her coffee. She wondered how Lupine and Dean would react to her and Sam having another baby

coming along the way. Also, Lana wanted Lupine to stay she hadn't seen her much ever since her and Dean called it

quits. Both Sam and Lana had planned to announce the great news to everyone at the breakfast table.


	7. IS Lana and Sam's place haunted?

Lupine sighed. "I guess we could stay for a little while. If we make it permenant I'll have to get my own place." Lupine wasn't to thrilled about sharing a house with Dean. She and Lana soon heard the kids getting up and went inside to make breakfast.

Lana walked inside loving to hear the sound of laughing children.Together, her and Lupine made pancakes and bacon for

breakfast while the kids played in the livingroom. Soon breakfast was ready and looking great her and Lupine had talked

some more while cooking. By the time the girls set the table, Sam and Dean came downstairs eager to eat. The kids soon

joined them. Jason and Delian sat together chatting away.Lana kissed Sam and said good morning to him while giving him

a plate of food. Lana had missed caring for her family the whole time she had been gone. Lana joined in a chair beside

Sam's. Lupine sat across from Dean next to Lana and near the kids. Dean tried the pancakes and looked at Lana "These

pancakes are great Lana most of the time me and Sam wind up eating crappy breafasts."

Lana smiled at Dean "Thanks Dean I don't mind to cook I enjoy it". She exchanged a look with Sam to let him know she

was ready to break the news. She waited for him to speak first.

"Lana and I are having another baby. Jason, you're going to be a big brother," said Sam, smiling. He couldn't have been more thrilled.

Lupine grinned. "Good for you!"

Dean smiled at Sam and Lana happy for them both. He knew it was a dream for Sam to have a family someday a big one. And

if anyone deserved to have a family, it was Sam. "That's great news Sam and Lana. How do you feel about that, Jason? Your

going to be a big brother!" said Dean looking at his nephew.

"I Hope its a boy, I want a brother!" said Jason happily.

"But what if you have a sister? you can still have some fun with her even protect her from monsters and stuff". said

Lana trying to make Jason be happy with what he would get.

Jason shrugged "A sister would be okay, I guess".

"You can always prank a sister more easily than a brother, since you're a boy," Delian told Jason, trying to cheer him up.

Jason's face lit up the way Dean's used to when he wanted to pull a prank "Yeah, but you can't play everything with

a sister, or tell her anything. And besides, a brother would be cool to have like Uncle Dean has Dad".

Lana raised her eyebrows and exchanged another look at Sam. Like Sam, Jason could carry on a conversation and he learned

things quick "I guess we'll have his college picked out by the time he reaches twelve", she joked knowing where

Jason got his quick learning speech from.

"Yes you can!" Delian exclaimed as she and Jason began to argue about the differences between sisters and brothers.

Lupine rolled her eyes. "If you think this is bad, wait till they get older."

Breakfast came and went. Sam, Lupine, and Dean went off to go do separate errands. Sam had kissed Lana goodbye before he

left and promised they would return soon. The kids played in the backyard while Lana kept an eye out on them and did

kitchen work too. Making sure everyone was gone, Isabelle took over Lana's body again and began to pull out the things

she needed to do spells with. She got her old book from the Museum again, brought out a Witch's black pot. And got out

some herbs and other types of spices. Going down her list of things she needed to have, Isabelle noticed she didn't have

a clove of garlic, and a virgin's hair. Virgin's hair she thought who in this household is a virgin? Certainly not her,

or Dean, or Lupine or Sam. It could be the children! She thought gleefully. She would have to get a hair from at least

one of them. Lana had gone earlier to get herself a makeover. She now wore sophisticated but sexy look. Her makeup

was done differently, and she wore black leather skirt along with black leather shirt. Her long dark hair was in waves.

Since she hadn't started gaining weight for the pregnancy yet, Lana could wear anything she wanted. For right now, Isabell

thought Irratatedly. What would she do if her stomach got bigger? Shrink it, thought Isabell instantly. That would work!

Grinning, Isabelle went outside to go find the kids. They were playing in Jason's sandbox. Isabell hid a pair of good

scissors she found in Sam's office upstairs . "Hi there, Kids what are you playing?" Isabell asked trying to act like

Lana. If this spell went well, then she could get rid of Dean Winchester for good.

"None of your business, Isabell," Delian said coldly. She wore a serious look on her small face. Delian sat in front of Jason, as if she were protecting her cousin. Telepathically, Delian told her mother to come back to the house. Delian's powers were developing rapidly, and she could always tell when someone was being possessed. She didn't like the way Isabell made her feel. Something was way off.

"But I just want to play a game with the two of you, I am kinda bored, and besides I need a lock of hair for a recipe",

said Isabell obviously lieing to Delian's face. "And I'm going to get it from Lana's son".

Jason watched his mother act like she was being possessed of something. He was surprised that Delian was protecting

him. Wasn't boys suppose to protect girls? Jason hid behind Delian, scared. "Where is mama?" he asked.

"She's underneath here somewhere, if your a good boy, she might come back", said Isabell.

"You're a liar! You want her gone for good!" screamed Delian.

Just then, Lupine appeared behind Isabell, grabbing the scissors and tossing them aside. "Hey, Isabell. Lying to kids? Not cool." Lupine pulled Isabell away from the kids. "You two stay out here. Isabell and I are going to have a little talk." Lupine walked Isabell inside and tied her to a chair, and then she called Sam and Dean. 'I may need help on this one,' she thought.

Delian's eyebrows furrowed in thought. She had always wondered how Lupine got everywhere so quickly when she was needed.

Isabell couldn't believe how smart the kids were. If they weren't in the way, then she would succeed in killing off

Dean and Lupine and then send the kids somewhere that they would never be seen again, and she'd have Sam all to herself.

She could make him into her personal slave and still could, once she got rid of these four that stood in the way. Isabell

looked at Lupine and a sneer played across her lips. "Sam and Dean will not believe you, or the kids over me. Sam knows

better at least I think he knows his wife. I'll just tell them the kids are lieing and they don't know what they are

talking about and you, are just delusional". she said to Lupine.

Dean was out with Sam at the local Supermarket picking up grocery items. He looked at his cell phone and noticed Lupine

calling. "Its Lupine" Dean told Sam when Sam looked up concerned. Dean answered "Hello? what is the problem, Lupine?"

Lupine let Sam and Dean both hear what Isabell had just said. "Hear that? Isabell took over Lana again. I need one of you to get the kids out of the house for a while while I get Isabell out. She wants to kill me and Dean and something about making Sam a personal slave. I don't know. I'm very tired of STUPID WITCHES that think they can get one over on me. Get over here NOW!" Lupine hung up the phone and gave Isabell a pointed look. "Don't reveal your master plan when there's a cell phone around next time."

Isabell looked at Lupine blankly. She couldn't believe how smart this witch truly was. She was stunned that Lupine could read her thoughts. And she was stupid for revealing her plans to a stupid girl she barely knew! Now the Winchester boys knew her plans and would ruin them.Isabell scowled at Lupine "Once I'm out of these chains, Lana isn't coming back." Isabell scowled some more.

Dean talked to Lupine on the cell "We'll be there Lupine just keep her tied up and we'll figure out something. I can take the kids while Sammy here helps you out". Dean hung up "Now great, another freakin' problem on our hands. You ok, Sam?"

Sam clenched his fist. "I should have known this was going to happen! Lana told me that Isabell took over her in hell. I should have seen it coming!" Sam ranted while he ran to the car, grabbing the keys from Dean. Sam jumped in and started leaving the store while Dean was barely in the car.

"Sam wait! I'm not in the car just yet-"Dean yelled and watched his cousin drive off angry forgetting he had left Dean

behind. "Shoot, now I have to walk back home!" Dean said and began the long walk back to Sam and Lana's house. ON the way

back home about a mile from the house, a mysterious car began to slowly follow Dean. Dean noticed it, but didn't see any

driver. It got closer so he sped up. Pretty soon he was running from the car. The car sped up, and hit Dean head on,

until Dean collapsed in the road bleeding.

Meanwhile, Isabell was laughing. Not only she had set in motion to kill Dean already, but that she was actually getting

away with it. Isabell had done a spell earlier to have a car run over Dean. And this was shortly after the guys had left.

"You can't stop me. You people think you can just because your special! Well I'm special too. I'm the most powerful witch

in my century! People worshiped me and I did all sorts of amazing things! You people have no idea who your messing with!"

Isabell didn't know they planned to get rid of her and could succeed.

"Shut up," said Lupine quietly, though some how it sounded as though she had screamed it. "If you are as great a witch as you claim, you should know who I am." Lupine turned back to face Isabell and her normal silver-blue eyes were swirling with fire and ice. "I am the guardian and goddess of all witches. You have no power here, Isabell. Once Sam returns, you will be sentenced back to Hell for your misdeeds."

Isabell looked at Lupine with a quick glare and instantly recognized her. "Your Lupine Reid. I've heard and read about

you which is why I had to destroy you and Dean. You both would have ruined my plans that I have". Isabell seethed.

Isabell tried to break free of the ropes, but they were bound too tight. The goddess had her cornered and there was no

escaping. Isabell heard the front door slam, and saw Sam enter with a bible. Isabell laughed "You think a stupid Bible

is going to get rid of me?" Isabell had no idea it would.

Dean caughed as he laid down in the road. The car had hit him and left. There didn't look like anyone was driving the

car. Dean tried to get up and as he did so, he caughed again and fell. Looks like he was stuck there. "Sam", he said.

Sam squinted in pain as he got a vision of Dean laying in the road. "Dean," he whispered.

Lupine looked at Sam. "Go to your brother. I'll have Lana back safe and sound when you get back." She took the Bible from Sam and began the ritual. As Sam ran outside, sprinted to his car, and sped till he found Dean and got him to a hospital.

Lupine quickly drove Isabell out of Lana and sent her spirit back to Hell, using a Bible, holy water, and her own powers. Isabell would never be able to possess Lana again. Lupine carried Lana upstairs and laid her down after letting the kids inside.

Sam finally found Dean and raced him to the emergency room.

Lupine quickly drove Isabell out of Lana and sent her spirit back to Hell, using a Bible, holy water, and her own powers. Isabell would never be able to possess Lana again. Lupine carried Lana upstairs and laid her down after letting the kids inside.

Lupine came back upstairs sat on Lana's bed and asked her "How are you feeling?"

Sam finally found Dean and raced him to the emergency room.

Sam stood outside Dean's hospital room talking to a doctor. "What do you mean you can't do anything?"

"His injuries are severe. All we can do is wait. We stopped the bleeding, but he's too weak for a transfusion."

Glaring at the doctor, Sam went inside Dean's room and closed the door, muttering the whole time. "Nothing they can do my ass. I'll do something." Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulder, trying to think of a solution when all of a sudden, Dean's injuries vanished.

Dean woke up surprised to see Sam standing above him with his hand on his shoulder. "Nice to see you decided to come back for me Sam. Thanks for saving my life". Dean looked around the hospital horrified once again that he was there.  
Lana looked at her friend "I'm feeling horrible. Like all this was my fault somehow. I couldn't prevent Isabell from coming out, and I think I may have made the kids scared of me, and Dean could be Dying. I just want to crawl in a hole and never come out". Lana pulled the covers up more.

Lupine pulled the covers away from Lana's face. "It's not your fault. Isabell possessed you. The kids aren't scared of you ... they were scared of her. They knew. And Dean... he won't die without a fight. It's all okay, Lana."

Sam nodded. "Let's get home before the doctors get suspicous." On the way home, Sam brought up an interesting question. "What are you going to do about Lupine?"

Dean looked at his brother "I've thought about proposing to her ever since I found out about Delian.But I don't know.  
I really don't think Lupine would take me back and I couldn't blame her. Even if she doesn't accept the proposal, I still

want to be a dad to Delian."

"I wished I felt that things were okay.I feel like I have to make things up to everyone". Lana continued to lay there

growing more depressed. How could she face everyone with them knowing she was possessed, and could probably not ever

look at her the same way again? Being pregnant made Lana very emotional. She had to make it up to everyone somehow.

"Lana.. If it makes you feel any better... we've all been possessed before. Sam, Dean and I all have. You're just part of the club now," Lupine ruffled Lana's hair. "Come on, let's go see Delian and Jason."

Sam nodded. "Maybe you should try working up to a proposal. Start small, ask her out to dinner first."

Lana nodded and changed clothes before they went downstairs. She wore a white ruffled blouse and black pants, then she let

Lupine brush her hair. The two went downstairs to go see the kids. They were on the floor playing some sort of game. Lana

followed Lupine from behind. "Hi Delian and Jason", said Lana approaching them.

Dean nodded "I can try that, Sam when I go and pick out a ring for her, can you come with me?" Dean wasn't an expert on

jewelry but something told him that Sam was good at picking jewelry out he had seen several sets he gave Lana.

"Sure, but Dean, if you only want to be with her because of Delian, she won't go for it," Sam replied as he pulled into the drive-way.

"Hi, Aunt Lana," said Delian, looking up and smiling.

"That's not the only reason, I do love her Sam loved her ever since I first saw her. I was just to afraid of commitment

to say it otherwise", he got out the other side.

Lana got on their eye level "Delian, Jason, I'm sorry you both got to meet terrible Isabel. She is never coming

back. Want a group hug?" Lana opened her arms. Jason ran into them. Lana looked at Delian.

Delian also hugged her aunt and cousin. She looked up when the door opened and in walked Sam and Dean. "Daddy!" she yelled, untangling herself from Lana and Jason and then running over to Dean. It was the first time she had called him 'Daddy'. She had a vision of him getting hit by the car and had been worried all day.

Dean watched his daughter run in surprise towards him and calling him daddy. He scratched his head not believing his

ears what he was hearing. Delian thought of him as Daddy? Dean gathered his daughter up in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Hey there, Delian". As he had laid in the road earlier and dying, Dean's last thoughts had been of Sam, Lupine and their

daughter how he had to make things up for them. He wanted to make things up to Lupine, and be a dad to Delian.

Lana smiled watching Dean hug his daughter. She was glad that he was alright, but she still felt bad for Isabell nearly

almost killing him. Lana looked over at Sam wondering what had exactly had happened ever since he had left. She stood up

after Jason went back to playing what him and Delian played earlier and greeted his dad. Lana stood up ready to face

both Sam and Dean and to apoligize for Isabell's behavior.

After he closed the door, Sam rushed past Dean and swept Lana up into his arms. "You're all right?"

Lupine sat on the side of the coffee table, with her legs crossed. Delian was developing her powers more rapidly than anyone else in the family ever had, other than herself. Visions at such a young age though... it wasn't right.

Lana hugged Sam in return and smiled at him and nodded "I'll be okay thanks to Lupine she took Isabell out of me and she won't

be coming back. Sam, how bad did I hurt Dean?" she asked him. Lana loved it when Sam swept her up in his arms. She always

felt safe like nothing could harm her.

Dean hugged his little girl close to him glad to see her. "YOu miss me already? I wasn't gone that long kiddo". Dean

tried to be brave about the fact that he had came close to dieing and didn't want to talk about it to anyone. He exchanged

a look with Lupine and wondered what she was thinking.

"I thought you died," said Delian. Lupine looked away, praying that Dean wouldn't break Delian's heart like he had hers.

Sam whispered to Lana. "A car hit him, but I somehow healed him. I think my powers are expanding."

Dean was touched about how Delian cared if he lived or died. No one ever cared that way about him besides Sammy, and

he was completely touched. "Its going to take alot more than some car to get rid of me. I'm always going to be here

for you, you aren't going to lose me Delian".

Lana looked at Sam impressed by his powers. He was more like a God every step of the way with his powers and nothing

about him was even evil. It was as if Sam had a clean soul and was a saviour of some kind for the common man. "I can't believe

Isabell did that, and I couldn't stop her. I felt like I was trapped in this hollow hole far away from everyone else.

I could read her thoughts and hear her spells but I couldn't stop her".

"It's okay. It's over now. We don't have to worry about her ever again," said Sam, soothingly.

Lupine sighed and went into the kitchen to get a beer. After the day she'd had, she needed one. They couldn't move back to Florida now, not when Delian was so attached to Dean.

Lana smiled at him Sam always knew what to say to make him feel better "Why don't we take Misty out for a ride, and go

out on a picnic? It is such a lovely day to do that and we don't have any other distractions". Misty was the horse that

Sam had given to her recently for her birthday. The horse was brown, with a white diamond on its forehead. Sam knew that

back in Smallville, Lana rode horses every so often. Horses was Lana's passion. So when the two got married, Sam moved

her outside of Smallville far away from Lex, into McDowell County, Kansas. There, the two bought a huge two story house

on a ranch that had also big farm land. When Sam coudln't do hunting as much as he used to, he went back to school to

study to be a lawyer and was still in his third year of college. He also did construction as his job. Lana in the meantime, was a successful mystery writer, and she had her own

cosmetics line to be sold also. Lana did her own work at home.

Hannah was at School that day and was getting these weird visions. People she barely knew were dying, and she didn't know

how to stop any of it. Also, today she had accidently started two fires, all because she had gotten mad at some girls

and pointed a finger muttering some chant to herself. Embarassed, Hannah kept to herself mostly wondering what kind

of freak she was becoming. Later on when she came to Sam and Lana's house, Hannah locked herself in her room and cried.

She hated being different, and she didn't know what was wrong with her! Her powers were spinning out of control, and she

had no idea what to do about it.

Lupine knocked on Hannah's door, instantly knowing that her sister had a bad day. "Hannah?" she asked, opening it. "What happened?"

Sam and Lana took Misty out, after getting Dean to agree to watching the kids. Sam was really glad that Hannah, Lupine and Delian all agreed to stay at his house. It made him feel like he was apart of the big family he had always wanted.

Hannah continued to cry and then looked at her big sister. "Everything went wrong today", she sobbed even more. "I'm

becoming some kind of freakshow with powers. Today I set 2 fires, had these weird visions I coudln't figure out why

I was having them. I just ran from the school embarassed before I hurted someone".

Lana rode with Sam on Misty and they galloped into the field happily Lana riding in the front, and Sam holding her

around the waist in the back. The day was beautiful with the sun . They soon approached the lake, and Lana waited for

Sam to get off the horse first.

Sam got off and then helped Lana down. He laid out a blanket for them to sit on.

"You're not a freak show, Hannah. You're a witch. You just have to learn to control your powers. The older you get, the more powers you get. Fire seems to be your element. You were mad when the fires happened, right?" Lupine sat down next to Hannah and hugged her.

Hannah nodded and wiped the tears that came down her face "Yes, I was mad when these girls started to pick on me that's

when the projector in the classroom caught on fire!"

Lana smiled at Sam and took out the food basket. Inside, was some chicken, some sandwiches and some soup.Lana also packed

fresh vegtables and dessert. The two ate lunch talking away . Then Lana got distracted by something, she kept hearing

a young boy screaming for help. The boy emerged its head up from the lake, splashing about. Lana grabbed Sam "Sam, look!

Someone is in trouble!"

"What?" asked Sam. He looked over to the lake and he too, saw the boy. "How did he even get on our property?" Sam ran over to the lake, prepared to jump in, but the boy was gone. "Did he go under?" he asked Lana, bewildered. It was as if he just vanished.

Lupine grabbed a tissue and handed it to Hannah. "I can help you control it." Lupine looked out the window. "You know, it's too great a day to waste cooped up and crying. How about we go shopping? Get some shoes maybe?" Lupine nudged Hannah, she knew her sister's weakness was shoes. "It'll be fun and then tonight we'll work on controlling the fire and figure out what the visions are. Okay?"

Lana joined him at the edge of the lake "I don't think he did, Sam, do you think our property could be haunted?"

Hannah nodded at her sister shopping sounded like fun and spending money kept her happy. "Okay, I want to get an outfit

to and some Icecream".

"It could be ," Sam replied, sitting back down. "The boy did look a little off, didn't he?"

Lupine smiled. "Ok, good. You can help me pick out some new stuff, since I only brought my bum clothes." She also knew that Hannah had been itching to give her a make over for years and Hannah needed to get her mind off her powers for a while.

Lana nodded and a chill went through her since she saw the ghost to "Yeah, he also looked pale and creepy too". she

shuddered. About a year ago, Lana got a gift to where she could see the dead like Sam, Dean and Lupine could.

Hannah got in a better mood knowing that Lupine was going to let her do a makeover on her. When she talked about makeup

and latest fashion, Hannah was on a roll. "We'll need to get you a whole new wardrobe, and makeover you'll look fabulous

and make Dean's jaw drop once I'm done with you". Hannah knew her older sister never stopped caring for Dean.

Lupine's face flushed. "Dean's jaw is not on my mind!"

"We should check out who owned this property before us," Sam said.

"Good idea, I could help you guys with that", Lana said. Back in her Smallville days both her, Chloe, Pete, and Clark

used to help ghosts move on or crossover however you call it. Ever since she traveled with Sam and Dean she had helped

them on a number of ghost hunts to as well. After they finished eating, Lana sat in Sam's arms he made her feel content.

Hannah smiled "Don't worry. I won't make you look like a drag Queen like the mall will. You'll look great, trust me!"

Lupine sighed and then smiled. "Come on," she said and took Hannah downstairs. "Dean, watch the kids, we're leaving!" she yelled as she and Hannah walked outside to her car.

Dean in the meantime was in the bathroom taking a dump. "Okay!" he yelled back then mumbled to himself "Always have to

watch the kids, when do I get to have any fun?" standing up to zip up his pants, Dean yanked the zipper up and cried out

in pain. Oh no he didn't?! Dean stared in horror as he looked himself in the bathroom mirror he couldn't believe it,

he had zipped up his own cock into his jeans. "Forgive me for what I said lord, I didn't want fun like this!" Dean

felt too embarassed to come out.

Lana looked at Sam happily and smiled they had a wonderful picnic at the lake. It had started to get dark "Shouldn't we head

back now? It's getting late" she started to pack some thing.

Hannah followed her sister to her car after grinning after Dean.

"Yeah," said Sam, helping Lana back onto the horse.

"Dean?" asked Lupine, coming back in, having heard the scream all the way outside. "Are you ok?" she walked up to the bathroom door.

Dean already embarassed didn't want Lupine to see him helpless like this. She would get a kick out of it."Um there is

a slight problem. Promise you won't laugh". he opened the door.

Lana got on the horse with Sam's help. "I hope Dean is having fun with the kids".

"I'm sure he's having a blast... and hopefully not telling them about sex," Sam added jokingly.

Lupine looked confused, but then looked down and saw the problem. "You know Dean, if you can't take care of it, maybe you shouldn't have one." After looking at Dean's shocked expression she said, "Oh, come on, I'm kidding." She pushed him into the bathroom and yanked the zipper down, causing Dean to yelp. "I'll fix it! Stop whining!" Lupine then took his cock into her hands and all of a sudden the pain was gone, but Dean was left with a hard on. "All done," grinned Lupine and then started to leave the bathroom.

Dean grabbed her hand gently and pulled her back inside. "Not so fast Lupine. I have to personally thank you for getting

me out of that jam. I uh, was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me sometime? I know I was a jerk to you

before, and I want to make up for it." Dean was indeed having a hard on, maybe after dinner the two could have sex just

like they used to.

"If he does teach them about sex one more time, he might not live to see himself get married if I have any hear say

about it", Lana joked playfully.

Sam laughed. "Amen to that."

Lupine folded her arms. "Tomorrow is fine. I have plans with Hannah tonight."

Dean smiled at Lupine happy she had said yes. He wanted them to get back together and then maybe they could sleep together

later on but only if Lupine wanted to, Dean didn't want to force her to do something she didn't want to do. "Okay,we could

leave here tomorrow at 7 then?"

Lana rode upfront again this time after she tied the picnic stuff to the horse again. Now it was beginning to rain, and

they had better get back to the house."What do you want to do tonight?" she asked Sam.

After Lupine left, Dean went to go find Delian and Jason. They were outside riding bikes. Dean sat on the porch and watched

them embarassed about what had happened to him .

"I really want to find out about the boy we saw," replied Sam as he and Lana galloped back home on Misty. After they got back and had Misty safely in the barn, Sam grinned, looking at Lana. "Or we can put that off till tomorrow and just hang out together." He kissed her.

Lana grinned and kissed him back "I like the idea of hanging out together, and while we do that, we could do some research

on the boy", she said kissing him some more. Though she knew they'd be doing more than just research. Lana looked at Sam's

new look, Sam had cut his hair shorter and grew a small beard ever since they got married. But you couldn't see the beard

unless you got up close.

Meanwhile. Lupine let Hannah drag her to the hair salon. "Oh, what are you going to do to me?" she moaned.

Hannah grinned her eyes lighting up like they usually did around christmas time. "OH you'll see. Ever heard of that

pop singer named Mandy Moore? Well, you look so much like her, I thought it would be great to do your hair just like

hers and that's it. Just trust me". Hannah dragged her sister in "We're wanting to make my sister look like Mandy Moore's

latest style". Hannah had a cd cover of the singer and handed it to the stylist.

The stylist studied Lupine for a moment and then smiled "Come and sit this won't take long".

Lupine bit her lip and shut her eyes. This was going to be an interesting experience. She was really nervous, but if it made Hannah happy, it was worth it. Later that night, the sisters came home, Hannah walking in before Lupine. Lupine's hair was down and falling around her shoulders; it had high lights and for once she had on make up. She wore a black leather skirt with black boots and a fitted blue pinstripe button down shirt. "Hannah, are you sure about this?" asked Lupine, feeling a little ridiculous.

Hannah grinned "YOu look great! don't be so hard on yourself! I did an awesome job on your makeup." Bout all Hannah did

was apply some blush a peach kind, some cream eyeshadow, and some peach lipgloss. Hannah walked into the livingroom

where everyone was relaxing and watching tv. "Everyone, I want to introduce you, the new Lupine Reid". Hannah stepped

out of the way. Lana'a eyes went towards Hannah and so did everyone else's.

Lupine glared at Hannah as she walked in. "You didn't have to make into such a big deal." As if it isn't embarrassing enough, thought Lupine. "What?" she asked when she noticed everyone staring at her.

Lana just kept staring "Your new look, Lupine it looks amazing and it suits you don't it Sam?" Lana asked her husband

who had stared at Lupine as if she were a new person.

Dean on the other hand, whistled at Lupine's new sexy look and he loved it. Lupine looked alot better than before not

that he didn't like the old her. The new her was just much more sexy. He grinned and whistled again "I like it".

Hannah was wondering why her sister was giving her such a hard time "But, a makeover is a big deal! it's a new look,

a new change, and it's really not that bad! Lupine, your overreacting." Hannah waited for Sam's response.

"You look great," said Sam. "Not that you didn't before. Good job, Hannah." Sam glanced at Dean and added, "Dean, you can pick your jaw off the floor now."

"Are the kids asleep?" asked Lupine.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, they've been asleep for half an hour." Lupine smiled and went into the kitchen after winking at Hannah.

Dean managed to pick his jaw up and shook his head not believing his eyes.

Lana looked over at Dean "Sam and I found a ghost at the Lake while we were out on a picnic today", Lana said figuring

Dean would like to hear it.

Dean turned to look at Lana and Sam "Really? A ghost?"

"It's of a little boy about around 8 or 9 I'm not too sure. At first we thought a boy was drowning in the lake. Sam was

going to go after him, but it was too late, the boy was gone".

"That is weird", mumbled Dean obviously interested in the ghost. "Is this property haunted?" he asked.

Lana got out her and Sam's laptop and begin to research on Google. "We don't know but we're going to try to figure

out who owned the house before us, and before them to as well".

"Good thinking", Dean came over to the other side of Lana to peer at the screen. Sam was on the other side also peering

at the screen. Lana quickly typed in the search box "Drowning boy in lake in Mcdowell County".

"What are we looking up?" asked Lupine, coming back into the living room with a beer and perching on the arm of the couch.

Lana looked up quickly from the computer screen "A drowning Bailey house ghost. Sam and I saw a ghost boy while on a

picnic today". Lana looked it up "Aha! Johansen boy at Bailey house drowns accidently.It's a full article on what had

happened". Suddenly, Lana began to feel a bit sick, morning sickness was kicking in. "Excuse me", she left Sam and Dean

the computer along with a worried looking Sam.

"I'm gonna...follow her," Sam said, handing the computer to Lupine and then hurrying after Lana.

Lupine looked up some more articles. "It says that the boy decided to go for a swim while his babysitter was here. Apparently, she found him missing when she came back from the bathroom. That sounds sketchy to me."

Lana went to the bathroom and threw up. Pregnancy was never easy for her, and she hated morning sickness.  
Dean scratched his chin "Yeah somethin is fishy about that. Babysitters normally don't leave kids alone".

Lupine nodded taking another swig of her beer. She ran a few checks on the babysitter. "Looks like Miss Stacy Voss had more than one kid die under her watch." She showed Dean the screen and the sitter had over ten "accidental" deaths in ten different states. "That's probably why the boy is stuck here as a ghost. He wants people to know the truth."

Dean nodded "So I guess the first thing we do is find the babysitter before she murders more kids, and then burn the kids bones or do somethin to them?"

"Sounds good to me," Lupine was on her fourth beer now and getting a little tipsy. She stood up to go get another one only to trip over the lap top's charger cord. "Oops," she laughed.

Dean raised an eyebrow, seeing Lupine get drunk seemed sexy to him, and plus it made her seem so carefree and more fun.

But being the good guy he was, Dean couldn't let her get drunk more than she already was. He caught her before she hit the floor

in his arms "Carefull there Lupine, we can't have you drinking more beer and getting hurt. Your tipsy already, you don't

need another beer". Dean gave her one of his serious looks like he meant what he said.

Lana heard a knock on the door just as she was wiping her mouth away with a rag and had just brought her hair in a ponytail.

Lana saw Sam as she opened it looking concerned at her "Sam, I thought you were downstairs", she let him in and closed

the door. She didn't want the others to hear her throwing up.

"I'm worried about you," said Sam. "I know how much morning sickness sucked the last time." As Lana went down to the toliet again, Sam held her hair back until she was done and patted her back soothingly. Once she was completely finished Sam held her in his arms. "Do you want to lay down?"

Lupine grinned. "I want another one."

Lana nodded yes to his answer "Can you please carry me, and join me in bed to?" Lana just wanted Sam to keep holding her

in his arms. She thought it was sweet of him to comfort her as she was being sick.

Dean looked at Lupine again with his serious look "You've had enough, Lupine. Have some more later, okay? we need to

continue with this ghost story".

"Sure," said Sam, scooping Lana up and carrying her to bed. He stayed with her until she fell asleep and then eventually, fell asleep himself.

"Bah!" said Lupine throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm going to bed." That said, she walked crookedly up to the stairs and then stood at the base, wondering if she could make it up without looking like a complete idiot

Lana fell asleep within minutes with Sam laying beside her holding her in his arms and watching her sleep.

Dean looked over at Lupine and thought great, now he had to carry her up the stairs! He sure didn't want her to trip over

them. "IF you need help, I could carry you up there", he said waiting for her response. When no sound came except a giggle

fit. Dean couldn't help but laugh himself and scooped Lupine up in his arms and carried her to her room.

A few hours later, Lana awoke to hearing sounds out in the hall. It sounded like a little kids cry for "Mama?" Thinking

it might be Jason, Lana slipped out of bed and into her slippers. She checked the hallway no sign of a kid everywhere.

Then that voice again "Mama?"

Lana got spooked and decided to go check on the kids she heard them downstairs with Hannah talking. Lana walked down

the stairs not noticing the skate before her. She suddenly tripped and started to fall "SAMMMMMMMMM helppppppppp!"

To Lana's surprise, she was suddenly floating a foot off the ground and Delian was staring at her from the living room. Sam came running downstairs, just as Delian motioned with her hand and Lana floated safely to the ground. "Lana? what happend?" asked Sam.

Lana stared at herself, as she floated back toward the ground. Floating in the air just as she had started to fall felt

a bit strange. She wondered how she was going to explain this to Sam. "I'm fine Honey. I was starting to fall down the

flight of stairs when someone or something made me float in the air." Lana wondered who had helped her. Was it the boy

ghost, Lupine, or her daughter Delian?

Delian was still looking at Lana curiously. She had made Lana float down safely, but who had made her go up in the first place? 'Mom's in bed', Delian thought.

Still spooked about it, Lana went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and then she went outside. Who had made her

float? she began to wonder. Then she thought back to when Sam had told her he was a demi-god. Could their unborn child

have Sam's same powers? Lana wondered. Could their unborn child saved her from an uncerntain fate? Lana watched as Sam

came out onto the deck as well.

"Do we know who did it?" asked Sam. "It was Delian. I just asked her."

Lana "I had a feeling it could have been her that saved me or our unborn child. Sam, will our children inherit the same

powers you have?" Lana looked up at her husband.

"I don't know... they might. Lupine said that powers run in families, but it's not uncommon for them to skip a generation if the powers are new, like mine. That would explain why Jason hasn't shown any signs of powers."

Lana nodded "Well, Maybe Jason will be like you, won't show any of his powers until he's reached about your age. You didn't

show any powers when you were little, did you? Just only not long after you were brought back from the dead."

"The visions started when I was 23," Sam said, staring off into the distance. "I'm not sure though. Maybe he will."

Lana nodded "Or maybe it was that boy from the lake. Sam, what if he is haunting our home to and doesn't wish us any

harm? what if he's just protecting us?"

"He could be," Sam replied. He yawned. "Let's talk about it tomorrow, okay? Do you think you'll be able to sleep?"

Lana nodded "I'll be fine. Let's go back to bed. " said Lana before they did, they said goodnight to Delian and Jason, then

went back upstairs to bed. Lana got in the bed and snuggled up to Sam. "I wonder what Dean and Lupine are up to. Haven't

seen them much this evening". Lana laid her head on his chest.

Lupine happened to be very busy driving Dean Winchester out of his mind. She was in the middle of convincing him she was sober enough to know what she wanted, when she shut the door using magic and began to undress. "See? Sober." she said, sitting on the bed in her lacy black lingerie and crossing her legs.

Dean raised his eyebrow at the way Lupine was acting. He was very tempted to have sex with her, even with her this drunk,

but if she became sober, and found out they did it right here in her bedroom, Lupine would personally make him her

punching bag. And besides, Dean didn't want to take advantage of Lupine in the state she was in, and she was still

drunk. Dean crossed his arms and looked at her seriously. "Somehow I'm not that convinced your sober, Lupine. If I have

sex with you right now, who's to say tomorrow morning you won't try to kill me? Besides, you hate my guts for what

I did to you".

Lupine got up and walked over to Dean and put her arms around his neck. "I wanted to hate you for a long time, but I couldn't. Otherwise, I wouldn't have agreed to let you take me to dinner tomorrow night."

Dean wanted to swallow hard. Now Lupine had him convinced and cornered, and he simply couldn't resist her."Okay, if you

want me, you got me". Dean was surprised when Lupine grabbed him and pushed him towards the bed and began taking his

clothes off. "I've been wanting to do this ever since you came back, but I wanted to wait til the right moment". he said

and looked up at her.

"This is right," Lupine said, kissing Dean for the first time in three years... and it felt great. It seemed like everything was going right for once.

Dean kissed her back, not believing Lupine was falling hard for him. But he still enjoyed it anyway though by tomorrow

around this time, Lupine would hate his guts again. "Yeah, it does feel right". he agreed.

The next morning, Lupine awoke feeling a little sore, but in a good mood. Wondering why she couldn't see light from the window, she turned her head a little and was surprised to be face to face with Dean. "Hey," she said when he opened his eyes.

Dean looked at her expecting her to explode "Morning, before you get mad, you got drunk last night and wanted to sleep

with me. I didn't force this on you". said Dean getting all defensive. He started to get up.

"I know that, you idiot." Lupine pulled him back down. "Going to run out on me right after sex?" she joked.

"No, not if you don't want me to", Dean grinned liking this side of Lupine. She was irresistable like this "I take it,

you wanna go another round?"

Lupine bit her lip, to keep from grinning to much, and nodded. "Let's go."

And so they went another round. After they were done, Dean grinned happily at Lupine. She was starting to love him

again, and that was a good sign. Maybe just maybe she would say yes to his proposal. Earlier, him and Sam went to go pick

out an engagement ring. It was blue topaz oval shaped and white gold.

Lupine smiled and kissed Dean, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms again. "I like this,"" she sighed happily.

Dean kissed her back too happier than he has ever been. "Me too. I'm glad you have decided to give me another chance

Lupine".

Lupine nodded and snuggled up to Dean. Hopefully no one would walk in and ruin the moment, she thought.

The next morning, Lana woke up next to Sam the sun shone brightly against the curtains. Lana watched his eyes open

"Morning Handsome".

"Hey," said Sam, kissing her. "I wonder where Dean is. I'm surprised he hasn't shouted for food yet," he added, looking at the time.

"Maybe he was out with some girl all night getting laid", joked Lana getting up. She headed towards the shower.

"Doubt it, he hasn't gotten laid since Lupine. Maybe she knows..." Sam went into Lupine's room and was scarred for life. He had just walked in on Lupine and Dean having sex for what must have been the third time that day. "Oh, I, uh, wow, uh, sorry!" Sam's face turned red as he fled the room.

"That was nice and awkward," said Lupine from under Dean.

"Yeah, Little brother must have been wondering what we were up to", said Dean grinning.

Lana came out of the shower moments later and saw a disturbed Sam "Everything ok? You seem shocked".

"Dean. Lupine... together. I walked in." Said Sam throwing his hands up in the air.

Lana then laughed and smiled "Then I guess this means that they are back together. That is great except for the part of you walking in on

them." Lana began to get dressed and chose a white silk blouse and black dress stretchable pants. At some point, she knew she needed to

buy more maturnity gowns.

Lupine stretched in bed, causing the sheets to fall off a little bit. "We should get up," she murmured to Dean.

"Yeah, we should", agreed Dean "I am hungry". He got up to get dressed again and brushed his hair and teeth.

Lupine pulled on a black silk robe and hugged Dean. "I think I'm going to take a shower," she said, yawning. "Want to join?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" Dean undressed again and joined Lupine in the shower. He began to wash her long dark hair.

Lupine smiled and leaned back into Dean, letting his hands explore her body and she in turn, explored his. Soon enough, they were at it again, and somehow found themselves very wet, but back in bed. "Looks like we still have the same chemistry we always did," Lupine said as she began to try and find a towel to dry off with.

"Yeah that's a good thing", said Dean smiling for a long time, Dean never felt this happy. Lupine always made him happy. "I'm glad we still got a good thing going."

"Me too," Lupine eventually found her towel amdist a pile of clothing and threw Dean his. "We better get downstairs or everyone will think we've died."

Dean laughed "Yeah especially Sam who will probably come check on me if I don't show up demanding for food".

Lupine smiled. "Come on," after they both dried off and got dressed, they headeddownstairs and Lupine began to make breakfast

Lana was already in the kitchen starting the breakfast but she could use some extra help "Morning Dean and Lupine. Sleep

well?" she was smiling or was that a smirk? Dean thought he saw Lana give Lupine.

"Very," said Lupine with a smirk as she winked at Lana.

"Seems like you both did, me and Sam didn'ty see you guys all night long, and Sam accidently walked in on you two",

said Lana and then she cracked a few eggs to make them Omelets.

Dean "We know about that, must have been embarassing to him to have walked in on us".

Lana "Yeah, but Sam will be okay". Lana wore her light purple silk robe that morning and her hair was still wet from

the shower. She then felt two arms wrap around her waist. Lana smiled "Sam is that you?"

"Expecting someone else?" laughed Sam. "Where are the kids?"

Lana laughed to at his joke. "Of course not! Your the only one. They are in Jason's room playing some sort of video

game".

Hannah came into the kitchen just then, her blonde hair a mess and she looked like she had a rough night sleeping.

"Hannah? Are you okay?" asked Lupine.

"I'll be okay. Did you guys know that this place is haunted? I kept hearing what sounded like a kid cry out for its

mommy last night and kept hearing footsteps".

Lana looked over at Hannah "I hear the same thing from time to time. We need to do something to help that poor boy".

Dean "First we need to see where he is buried, pour rock salt on his bones and burn em' after we talk with the previous

owners".

"We don't need to salt and burn until we know why he's here. He could be trying to give us an important message. I don't think he's here to hurt any of us."

Delian came into the kitchen, dragging a dirty, wet stuffed dog that no one had ever seen before. "Johnny isn't here to hurt us. Mommy is right. He wants his parents to know what happened to him."

"Honey, where'd you get that dog?" asked Lupine, kneeling down by Delian.

"Johnny showed me were it was. The babysitter threw it in the lake because she knew that Johnny would go after it."

"How horrible, to leave your child in somone's care, and you come home to find out they had died". said Lana sympathizing

for the little boy. Lana wished she could see him up close, so she could hug him. "I'll put that stuffed dog into the

dryer and it'll be like new again". She took the dog and stuck it into the washing machine. "So, what should we do then?

bring his parents back here somehow and explain to them what we saw and heard? I was thinking we should have a seance' it

could allow us to speak with Johnny". Lana continued with breakfast.

"Del, how did you talk to him?" asked Lupine.

"In a dream. He told me where to go."

"Seance," Lupine said, looking at Lana. "We should do it tonight, so that the boy can get some rest as soon as possible."

Later that night, Lana, Sam, Dean, Lupine, and the kids went in the livingroom and sat in a circle. Lana had gone upstairs,

to get out her Ouija Board, and some candles. Plus, she had a book that she had found that could summon the dead. She had gotten

the Ouija board from Chloe in Smallville when she wanted to contact her dead parents and talk to them. Nothing had happened,

of course and Lana had been so dissapointed. But it occured to her that her parents may have crossed over so if that was

the case, they would be very hard to contact unless their spirits was wondering around just like the little boy's.

Lana gave Lupine the book of summon spells, and she brought out the Ouija board. "Okay, the first time I tried using

this thing, it was to contact my parents, and it may or may not work just warn everyone. If that's the case, then we

may need to try something else like that book Lupine is holding".

Dean nodded eager to see how Lana would handle a Seance'. Being the love of Sam's life, had given him a whole

new respect for Lana. She even knew some things about the Supernatural and had helped them out bunches of times.

Lana lit some candles on the coffee table and shut off all the lights. Then she sat back down again and began talking

to the spirit, using her hands to hold the moving piece.

"Johnny, if you are with us, and in this room, please show yourself and tell us why you are here. We want to help you

but to do that, we need to see you, and know the reason why you are here haunting this house." Lana paused and looked

at everyone waiting for a response.

All of a sudden, water began to pour from the ceiling. A very wet looking boy appeared in the middle of the table. "They need to know that the babysitter killed me," Johnny said, he couldn't have been older than Delian. "She threw my dog into the water and then made sure that I stayed under."

Lana had gasped outloud when the boy appeared, completely caught offguard. She really didn't think that this was going to

work. She made sure that Sam and Dean were recording every minute of this on their equipment they set up. Indeed, they

were. At least they would have a tape to show the parents. Regaining her composure, Lana listened to the boy and took

down notes. "Johnny, we're so sorry what had happened to you. But, this isn't your parent's home anymore. They moved

away to Connecticut. Your welcome to stay here, as long as you want since I know this was home to you. You can stay

until you can move on and crossover. Can you tell us where we can find the babysitter that killed you?" Lana had no idea

that the babysitter was too dead and would soon haunt their house as well.

"She died in a car accident," said Johnny, moving over to sit by Delian, who had pulled up another chair. "She's gone and I'm afraid she's going to do something bad to people here. I can't move on until you take care of her spirit."

"If we could find her grave and dig up her bones salt em and burn em then she'll no longer be our problem", said Dean.

He quickly explained to Johnny how him and Sam would salt and burn the remains of those whose spirits were evil and did

people harm. "Your a good spirit though, so we won't do anything to your bones". said Dean.

"You know, all this ghost talk is starting to fresk me out a bit", said Lana who had been listening in "No offense

Johnny, but I don't see ghosts everyday. But, I like you". Lana seemed really jittery like she could sense some other

spirit in the house other than Johnny's and that spirit was watching her.

Johnny nodded. "The sitter's bones are about an hour away. Hurry." With one last look around the table, Johnny vanished.

"Dean? Do you and Lupine want to take care of the bones?" asked Sam, wanting to stay with Lana because she looked so freaked out.

"Yeah, we'll do that don't worry, you and Lana don't have to come", said Dean then he went out the door following Lupine.

The kids returned to Jason's room upstairs when Johnny left. Lana in the meantime cleaned up the Seance stuff and put

the candles and ouija board in her and Sam's bedroom then she came back downstairs in her bikini and with a towel "I think

I'm going for a swim. I need a good swim to relax me". Lana started towards the door not knowing Sam wanted to come along.

Sam followed Lana outside, still worried about her. He looked over his shoulder and saw Johnny following at a distance. He could tell that the boy felt a special connection to Delian, one of friendship, but also a connection to Lana, one of a child and mother. He wished that John could have had the chance to live and know a parent's love. It was one of life's greatest treasures.

Lana climbed up onto the diving board outside. Around the pool area, there was a few torches lit, and the water felt

warm. Standing at the edge of the diving board, Lana thought about Johnny. Like him, she never really knew what a parent's

love felt like since her parent's was taken from her so young. Lana's Aunt Nell had raised her if she was her own, but

that wasn't the same as having actual parents. Lana took a dive landing in the water gracefully, and swam a few laps.

After what seemed like five or six laps, Lana felt like someone was tugging on her feet. Weird, Lana thought and looked

down, there was no one under water. Then all of a sudden, it felt like someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled

her under. Lana paniced she looked around, it wasn't Sam she knew, Lana resurfaced up and started to scream for help

when she was pulled under again.

Before Sam knew what was happening, his body was no longer his. He was sharing his mind with Johnny, who jumped into the water and grabbed Lana out and then carried her all the way back to the house.

Lupine and Dean meanwhile, had found the bones and were about to salt and burn them. "Dean you have the salt, right?" asked Lupine taking out her lighter.

Lana held Sam tighter, her heart pounding a mile a minute. Something or someone invisible, had just tried to drown her!  
thankfully, Sam was there to save her in the nick of time, right before she drowned. "I was so scared, Sam Thank goodness you are always there when I need you". Lana had no idea that Johnny was there with her.

Dean looked at Lupine "Yup never leave home without it". he then proceeded into salting the girls bones. Flame soon shot up in the open grave.

"Well, now that that's done... I vote we grab a hotel room so I can shower," laughed Lupine, who was covered in dirt from digging up the grave.

Johnny nodded. "The sitter is gone now. No one is anymore danger." That said, Sam expelled Johnny from his body. "What is that?" asked Sam, looking over to the trees. The body of a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes lay there. He couldn't have been dead more than five minutes. All of a sudden, Sam had a crazy idea. "Johnny follow me," the two of the walked (or floated) to the body of the five year old boy. "How would you liike another chance to live? Lana and I can raise you..." Johnny nodded, looking excited. Sam kneeled down by the body and then in a flash of light, Johnny's' spirit was inside the body, which was now alive again. The two walked back over to Lana, Sam holding John's hand.

"Lana, I want you to meet John. He's going to stay with us."

Dean looked at Lupine "A shower is a good idea I need one"  
Lana smiled at John and hugged him "Your going to like it here, John. My name is Lana and we'll be glad to have you".

"Thank you," said John, hugging both Sam and Lana.

While Dean and Lupine were driving, Lupine's phone began to vibrate. "Sam just sent me a text. The sitter is gone and Johnny got a new body. He's going to stay with all of us." Lupine flipped shut her phone and sat in silence for a few minutes. "John has some kind of a connection with Delian, but I can't figure out what it is."

Lana much later, had gone upstairs to take a hot bath. When she got out, her nerves had calmed down, the relaxing candle light had soothed her. She noticed her parent's picture on her nightstand next to her and Sam's bed. Beside, it a nice photo of her and Sam was in it too. Lana picked up the picture frame longing to see and speak with her parents, that she didn't notice Johnny enter the room looking at her. Lana looked at the picture and sat there and cried. She missed her parents so much, she wished they could meet Sam, Dean and everyone in her new family.

"Why are you crying?" asked Johnny, sitting beside Lana.

Lana still held her parent's picture in her hands. Then she looked at Johnny, who didn't know she didn't have any parents. "I'm crying because I miss my parents. They are suppose to be here to see everything going on in my life.  
They died in a meteor shower when I was really young about two or three no older than you or Delian. I had been at my Aunt's flower shop that day happy as could be and looking forward to seeing my parents after the homecoming game. When my parent's arrived, Smallville was hit hard by an intense meteor shower. My parents were getting out and greeting me, when a huge meteor struck their vehicle, and killed them right in front of me. YOu were extremely lucky to find a couple who's willing to adopt you, John. When my parents died, I was an immediate orphan and my aunt had to take me in and raise me. It's okay for me to miss my parents, but the hurting of losing them never goes away". more tears fell down Lana's face.

"They do see everything that goes on," said John. "Even after ghosts cross over, they can check up on people that they love."

"That does sound like some comfort at least. Your such a smart young boy John". Lana hugged him.

John hugged Lana back and wondered if he could arrange for Lana's parents to make a visit. "I'm going to take a nap," he said and then walked from the room to lay down with Delian.

Meanwhile, Lupine and Dean had gotten into another adventure at their hotel. Lupine looked up in the bathroom, something was blocking the big over head light. "DEAN!' she yelled after staring for a minute. "There's a body on the bathroom ceiling!" Lupine sighed and crossed her arms. "We can't go one day without a dead body, can we?"

Lana looked at Johnny "Okay, go take a nap, when you kids wake up, I'll fix you a snack". Then Lana placed her parents

picture down and decided to go take a bath in the bathroom she lit some candles, put on some nature sounds, and slipped

inside the tub. Within minutes, she was asleep.

Dean came into the bathroom and glanced up at what Lupine was looking at "Great, looks like someone was murdered by

demons. Or something else. What should we do, call Sam?" he asked Lupine and studied the body.

"No, I think he needs to take care of Lana, since she was attacked today," Lupine said, looking up with Dean. "That should have fallen by now." After a minute, Lupine's face got a little pale. "I think I know that man."

"Who is it?" asked Dean, still looking at the body. He too looked familiar to Dean, but he couldn't figure out who he was.

"He was one of my rival singers at the Iron Night Club. He was a jerk, but I never would have wanted him to die. It looks like... his throat was slit." Lupine grabbed a chair and hopped on it to further inspect the body.

"This looks like the work of a Demon, possibly a werewolf", said Dean "But what do I know? I'm just only a hunter".

"His throat was slit, though. It's a human attack set up to look like a demon attack. See the throat? And look, he's ... Dean... he's duct taped to the ceiling... Move!" Lupine pushed Dean out of the bathroom, landing on top of him, just as the body fell to the floor with a thud, crushing the area where Lupine and Dean had just been.

Dean was caught by surprise when Lupine pinned him to the floor. She was quick for a hunter he thought. And he liked

having her on top of him. "Duck taped? That can't be good", he said staring at the spot where they once had been. "If

you hadn't moved me, I'd be crushed".

"Lucky to have me, aren't you?" Lupine said, kissing Dean hard before she started to get up.

Dean "Yeah, I'm so very lucky to have you to watch my back". said Dean then he got up to. "So, what do we do now"  
It felt a bit awkward working on a case with a girl, since he always did it with Sam. But with Lupine, it was kewl that she was a hunter too.

"Look for prints in the bathroom, I guess. We need to figure out who did this and why. They obviously knew that we were going to be here. It has something to do with us."

Dean nodded "Maybe someone wanted us to find the body, but why? what message are they sending to us?"

"Looks like a warning to me." Lupine suddenly grasped her head and sank to her knees. She moaned in pain. Something was very wrong.

Dean suddenly caught her before she could faint "Lupine?! What's wrong, tell me!" he looked at her concerned. He had never

seen her in so much pain.

Lupine gasped. "I'm seeing through the killer's eyes. He... he's in the hotel Dean. He's human but I don't know who he is."

Dean then frowned they never got any vacation from this sort of thing "Then we better get to finding him, before he

murders someone else on his hitlist".

"He's outside our door," said Lupine.

Just after she finished speaking, the door burst open and a girl walked in. "Yeah, and now I'm in the door." Dean recognized her as one of his one night stands from about four years ago. "I've been tracking you, Dean." she said. "How dare you just use me and now you're committing to this tramp?"

Lupine gave the girl a once over. "I"m the tramp? Look at you." She had a migrane and was really not in the mood for a jealous ex, which was just what this girl was.

The girl pulled out a gun. "Shut up! Dean is mine. After I kill you, we can be together!"

Dean couldn't believe it. Ashley Rollins a girl he had a one night stand from four years ago had just walked in. The

redhead had a gun in his hand and was pointing it to Lupine. Dean wanted to smack himself for getting involved with so

many girls that he lost count of how many and who he slept with. "Look, Ashley, we only dated some and never had anything

serious! I had simply told you that with my line of work, I couldn't really get involved with anyone! The reason why

I'm with Lupine is that I'm really in love with her and she's not just some other girl to sleep with. We have alot in

common and are hunters! YOu and I last time I checked were only friends and were lonely at the time and slept together.

That's it! You really don't need to shoot Lupine or you could face some serious jail time!" Dean had to think fast because

it looked like this girl wasn't going to listen. Ashley glared at Dean "So, I was just some random chick you slept with?!"

then she fired the gun at Lupine.

Dean reacted fast he pushed Lupine to the ground and got shot instead in the chest. Then he wrestled with Ashley until

he yanked the gun away from her "DOn't try to kill who may be able to kill you", Dean then felt weak and collapsed on

the ground. Ashley took one look at Lupine then Dean "I'm sorry Dean!" and ran from the scene.

"If you die, I'm going to kill you!" panicked Lupine. She fretted over Dean until she finally remembered a spell to heal wounds. A few minutes later, Dean was healed, though both he and Lupine were covered in blood. Lupine was crying and Dean woke up a few minutes later.

Dean woke up just as Lupine was finishing up healing him. Lupine had saved his life twice in one day, Dean knew he owed

her big time, but he didn't just understand why the girl loved him so much when he thought he was unlovable. "That girl

has some serious issues, we need to do something to her before she harms someone else. Lupine, you saved my life

twice, I owe you one" he hugged her.

"You idiot!" she said. "Don't EVER go after someone with a loaded gun ever again!" Lupine slammed the bathroom door shut and then laid down on the bed with arms crossed. She said a spell and Kelly was suddenly in jail and the body in the bathroom was in a morge.

Dean shrugged and grinned mischievously "I only acted on impulse, had I not and you

would have been the one who would have gotten shot. I'd rather be the one getting the

bullet. You don't deserve to be shot".

"I don't care!" exclaimed Lupine from the bed, not facing Dean. "I would have rather been shot than you!"

Dean just then grinned "YOu love me, and you don't want anything bad to happen to me.

Admit it!" He moved closer to her on the bed.

"No!" Lupine exclaimed, hitting him with a pillow. It was impossible for her to stay mad at Dean.

Dean grabbed the pillow, and threw it down on the ground. Then he wrapped his arms around

her and begin to kiss Lupine. She was just so cute when she got mad at him.

Lupine kissed him back. "You know, one day I'm going to get really pissed at you and you being cute won't work on me."

Dean kissed her more "But my cuteness always works on anyone!" he said grinning at her

and began to kiss her again.

Lupine began to reply but was cut off as Dean kissed her. "Mmph!" she said as Dean rolled on top of her.

Dean spent the next thirty minutes kissing Lupine, and soon the kissing turned into heated

passion and they eventually had their clothes taken off. "I love it when your mad",

Dean said looking at her.

"Shut up," muttered Lupine, biting Dean playfully on the shoulder.

And as Dean shutted up, he began to kiss Lupine harder.

Lana came out of the bathtub and wrinsed off. She had promised the kids cookies later and she wanted to bake them. They were such great kids, she thought as she changed into her bathrobe but first she put on her pjs. Then she tiptoed downstairs to start baking. Smiling, Lana caught Sam on the couch sleeping.He looked so cute sleeping like that.

When Lana went into the kitchen she found Delian and John, playing with Hot Wheels cars on the floor. "Hi," they both said.

Lana watched them play and was wondering where her son Jason was. Usually he played with

John and Delian, but today he didn't "Hi. where is Jason? normally he plays with the two

of you". Lana placed the cookies on the cookie sheet that were already made into cookie

dough, and placed them in the oven.

"He said he was tired," replied Delian. "I think he's taking a nap."

Weird, thought Lana. Jason napping during the middle of the day? Usually, she had to make

him take naps when he didn't want to. Lana thought that maybe Jason was a bit jealous

of Delian and John's close relationship and felt left out. It was normal for kids his

age to feel that way. Lana decided to check on him later once he woke up "Delian, and

John, has Jason been acting a bit different lately, like he's jealous of the two of you?"

"I don't think so," said Delian, puzzled. John just shrugged. He was still getting used to being human.

"He could be hiding his emotions. Just in case if he is, Delian, and John I want you two

to start including Jason in on more playdates. It's important that he feels like he

belongs here. And I'll talk to him later". The smell of cookies soon woke up Sam.

"We tried to," muttered Delian.

Sam came into the kitchen and hugged Lana. "Hi" he said, sleepily.

Lana breathed in her husband's cologne "Hi, did you sleep well? I made a big batch of

cookies". she hugged him back making a mental note to tell Sam about Jason's little problem.

Maybe the two of them could sit and talk to Jason.

Sam nodded. "I wonder where Dean and Lupine are. They've been gone for way longer than it took to get rid of the bones."

Lana agreed in return "I know, You know what they are probably making out somewhere or

something". she smirked. Soon the timer went off and Lana got out the cookies. She put

a few on a plate and brought them up to Jason's room. She caught him playing video

games "Jason?"

Sam followed Lana up to Jason's room. "I thought you were napping," Sam said.

Jason looked at both of his parents "I tried to but couldn't.Delian doesn't want to play with me anymore, so I thought I'd play video games". Lana exchanged a look with Sam.

Sam sat down next to his son. "Why do you think that? I just talked to Delian and she said she tried to get you to play with her and John".

Jason sighed and looked at his parents "Because...I don't want to play with them when they get so lovey dovey around each other all the time. The handholding, the kissing on the cheek, it makes me feel lonely like I wished I had a female playmate. I feel left out when they get like that."

Lana began to smile this was cute, Delian had found herself a soulmate. At such a young age too! She exchanged a look with Sam and said "John and Delian aren't trying to make you feel left out Jason. If you want, we could tell them to keep a low profile of their secret love for each other when your playing with them".

Jason's face lit up and looked at them "Could you?"

"Of course we can. They probably don't realize they're doing it," Sam said, ruffling Jason's hair.

"Thanks, mom and dad. I just hope they don't think I'm some tattle tale. Its just I'd like

to be able to play with them and not feel left out". said Jason.

Lana sympatized "It's normal that your feeling a little left out Jason. There's plenty

of young kids your age that feel left out at some things to". she hugged her son.

"Really?" Jason started to feel a bit better.

Sam then had an idea. "Lana, maybe we should start all of the kids in pre-school That way they could get some interaction with kids their own age, other than one another."

Lana smiled at Sam's idea. "Sounds great Sam, how soon can we get them started? We should

also let Lupine know about it."

"Probably within the next month. I'll call the one in town."

"Jason is going to have so much fun in preschool, I remember some when I went. And I made

lots of friends". said Lana remembering Emily from her past. She told Sam the tragic

story of the little girl how Lana had fallen off a bridge as a kid, and Emily went in

saving her and drowned in the process.

"That doesn't seem right," Sam said. "she would have floated and the current would have carried her downstream."

Lana "Yeah I know I just keep blaming myself for her death though."

"It's not your fault, Lana," Sam said, moving them out of Jason's room. He didn't need to hear this.

"I know, but I can't help but keep blaming myself. I still have nightmares about her".

"I'm sorry, Lana. But if if Emily was your friend, I really do'nt think that she'd blame you for her death."

"Your right, Sam. You definitely know how to make me feel better about myself", said Lana smiling.  
she hugged Sam in the hall "So, what should we do today?" she purred into his ear.

"Well, we have to watch the kids since Lupine and Dean have apparently disappeared." Sam was wondering where his brother was, usually Dean checked in by now.

"Yeah, I can see that, Let's go see what the other kids are up to", she said starting

to go past Hannah's room then she started to hear Hannah sing "Sam, listen to that, Hannah is singing!" Lana opened her door a crack.

Hannah was on the piano busy practicing a new song she wrote called "I'm Different"  
a song about her trying to find herself.

I'm different I can't do things like other girls can do I'm different I got better things that I need to be doing.  
I can't get your attention and its killing me.  
I want you to adore me, I want you to like me.  
For who I am but I'm scared to let my real self show I'm different stop wasting your time staring at me.  
I'm different I'm a freak and I know it, stop staring at me like that It's scaring Me!

Sam listened. "It sounds like she's having a hard time accepting the fact that she's a witch."

Lana listened to "Why don't you go talk to her? I'll check on the others". Lana kissed

Sam.

Sam knocked in Hannah's door. "Hey, can I come in?"

Hannah, who had been practicing with her piano jumped a little as she saw Sam she was

busy writing the words down, playing the piano and singing at the same time trying to

get tune of the new song. Hannah turned a beet shade of red, she had no idea Sam had

been listening. Hannah secretly had a crush on Sam but she knew nothing would ever

happen between them as long as Lana was the love of his life. "um, sure. How much of that

did you hear?" she asked still a shade of beet red.

"Enough to know you're having problems accepting that you're a witch." Sam sat down on Hannah's bed.

Hannah looked at him and sighed "YOu have no idea. These powers I'm having keep getting

harder to control. I discover new powers almost every week. I get afraid to go to School

afraid that somehow I'm going to mess up and get myself into serious trouble. All I want

is to just be a normal teen. Everyone else seems to have it easy!"

"Your sister didn't. I didn't. We both had problems and the only reason that we've been okay with it is because we talked about it. Lupine's been going out of her way to try and help you, but you won't talk to her. Why?"

"It's just that Lupine has been so busy being with Dean lately and has been extremely

happy. She's been spending most of her time with him, and I don't want to ruin that

and talk about my problems. I don't want her to think I'm doing this just to get

attention". said Hannah.

"She won't, Hannah. she's been really worried about you, but thinks that you don't want to talk to her." Sam was good friends with Lupine and the two talked often in the mornings, when neither could sleep.

"Then I guess I'll talk to her some more tonight, once she gets back from being with

Dean. Thanks for hearing me out, Sam". Said Hannah.

"Anytime," Sam said, giving Hannah a hug.

Meanwhile, Dean and Lupine were having problems of their own. They were currently being chased by a pack of rabid werewolves. The Impala had a flat tire, and the two were stuck near a forest by the highway. "This is insane!" Lupine screamed as she and Dean, ran.

Dean ran with Lupine, knowing he was too out of shape to be running like this. "I know!  
The Impala doesn't always break down! Only a few times it has!" Dean wondered where his brother Sam was.

Hannah smiled as Sam hugged her and she hugged him back. When was she going to meet someone exactly like him? Hannah went downstairs with him hoping she could help with supper.  
"Does Lana need help with starting supper?" she asked.

"She might. Let's check," said Sam, walking downstairs with Hannah.

"They're right behind us," Lupine could almost hear them panting. These weren't normal werewolves, they were faster. At that moment, Lupine tripped and twisted her ankle. "Ah!" She fell just as the wolves came over a hill and surrounded her and Dean.

Lana in the meantime checked on the kids. Jason had joined Delian and John in the living room to play matchbox cars. She smiled at the three playing, and went into the kitchen to begin supper. She got out fresh vegtables, some pasta, and some chicken to cook.Lana loved having a big family whom,she could cook for.

Dean helped Lupine back up and hugged her closly to him. He began to curse under his breath, wishing Sam was with them. Sam always kept his cool when things got pretty in tense, and he always knew what to do in case something like this happened. "This doesn't look good at all. Lupine, can't you work your majic spells on this one? Dean hoped that maybe Sam would sense them in trouble.

"Uh, I hope so. My transportation skills aren't all that gre-AAAAT!" Lupine yelled as she and Dean were suddenly transported in a flash of whirling light back to Sam's house. The two landed in the living room, sprawled on the floor. "Ow," muttered Lupine. "That really makes you dizzy." Everyone heard a loud thud outside as the Impala suddenly appeared in the driveway.

Dean's head started to spin as they were transported and before he knew it, they were falling into Sam's livingroom from the ceiling. "oof!" grunted Dean as he fell near Lupine and onto the living-  
room floor. "Yeah, my head is practically spinning". he said scratching his head.

Hannah looked at Sam "Did you hear that? I heard a noise, let's go check it out". Hannah went into the livingroom "Looks like Dean and Lupine just joined us. Where have you two been?"

"Tracking down one of Dean's crazy one night stands that wanted to shoot me and being chased by a pack of rabid werewolves. Oh, and I twisted my ankle," Lupine said, laying on the carpet. "My head hurts."

"Werewolves?! Dean why didn't you call me?" Sam demanded.

Lupine grunted. "We were a little busy running for our lives."

"Yeah we were trying not to get ourselves killed Sammy. If I had time to call you, I would have, but the hungry werewolves surrounded us, and that didn't give me time to make an emergency call. Besides, can't you usually sense when someone is in trouble?" Dean appeared to be out of breath.

"You getting old, Dean? You're out of breath." Sam teased his brother.

"You would be too Sammy if you had a bunch of werewolfs chase you down and then have your girlfriend suddenly zap you into some time warp to get back home, maybe I am getting too old for this".he said agreeing.

"Yeah, you're almost forty, old man," teased Lupine.

Dean smirked back at them enjoying the sense of humor. Dean didn't like to think that he was almost forty, but it was already starting to show. Running alot wore him out, he already had a kid and a girlfriend, why did he still continued to hunt? Dean grabbed a beer. "So, When is supper ready? I'm starved all that running and danger, makes you hungry".

Hannah "Lana and I are fixing to start it right now, so you'll have to wait". Dean groaned.

"My ankle still hurts," Muttered Lupine. It looked like it was sprained.

Dean looked at Sam "Sammy, can you heal Lupine's ankle? She sprained it while we were running." Dean knew Sam had a healing ability since he was able to save him awhile back with it.

Sam kneeled down, placing his hand on Lupine's ankle and it instantly healed. "Thanks," said Lupine. Sam nodded and after making sure Dean and Lupine were okay, he went into the kitchen.

Lana and Hannah were in the kitchen preparing dinner. They were singing along to three doors

down kryptonite song and dancing around a bit certain no one was watching. They didn't

see Sam enter. Lana pretended to sing through a fork and danced on the table Hannah below

her pretended to be a dancer. Still holding the vegtables in her hand.

"Having fun?" asked Sam, trying not to laugh

Lana stopped during mid-dance and song and turned beet red as she saw Sam enter and put the

fork down. "You saw that? Oh my, good thing I'm not on American Idol!"

Hannah who had been singing too, saw Sam in the doorway, and turned beet red too. "How much of that did ya see?"

Hannah Reid is being played by Hilary Duff, Lupine Reid is being played by Mandy Moore.

Thanks for the reviews and keep sending them please for every chapter! 


	8. A new kind of family

"Oh about to here," Sam began to mimic the two's dance moves and singing.

Lana's face began to turn redder so did Hannah's "We didn't think anyone would be

listening to us", said Lana with a serious look on her face.

"You thought that. I was afraid they would hear us!" Hannah told Lana."Especially Sam!"

she added.

Sam laughed and then went over to the fridge to get a drink.

Later that night, Lupine and Hannah talked and Lupine began to help Hannah learn to control her powers. Lupine also explained exactly what her powers were and where they came from and why she had certain ones. Hannah could feel the difference, she was less afraid of loosing control the next day.

Lana and the others enjoyed a huge supper that night. They had Spaghetti and steamed

vegtables. Afterwards Lana went swimming in her pool again.

The next day at school, things went easier for Hannah she understood her powers better

and could control them. She came home in a better mood.

"Hey," said Lupine, waiting for Hannah on the porch. "How did school go?"

"It went great. Thanks for helping me control my powers Lupine". said Hannah smiling

at her. Already the young teen was looking happier. "Could we go sing at the club tonight,

like we used to?"

Lupine smiled. "I'd like that." She still wrote songs and sold them to singers for big money, but had stopped singing once Delian was born.

That night they arrived at the local nightclub and Hannah had brought along two songs

she planned to sing "Fly", and "Play with Fire", and planned on singing both of them.

She rehearsed them in her room that day.

Lupine also brought two songs to sing, and two for her and Hannah to sing together. For herself, Lupine brought "Call Me When You're Sober" a song she wrote to Dean three years ago and "Closer" a song she sold to the band Lacuna Coil.

Sam and Dean had gotten a sitter for the kids so that they and Lana could come watch the two sisters.

In the dressing room at the club, Hannah wore a silk green off shoulder blouse and black dress

pants, and she had her long blonde hair in wavy curls and put some makeup on.

She was nervous about performing tonight, since the last time her and Lupine sang together

was right before she fell into a coma. She just hoped she sang great and that she

wouldn't mess up.

Lupine walked into the dressing room wearing a red corset top and black leather pants. Around her neck was a leather choker with a pentacle on it. Her dark hair was up in black chopsticks with a few strands falling down. "Nervous?" asked Lupine, looking at her sister.

Hannah nodded trying to sip some water "My Lunch keeps feeling like it wants to come up.

And its been so long since I've sung in public, I'm afraid I might mess up or trip and

fall onstage".

Lupine hugged her sister. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Hannah hugged her older sister back. Lupine always had a way of making her feel better

no matter what the problem was. "Just give me a few moments to gather myself, and I'll be

ready".

"All right," Lupine said, going outside and talking to Dean.

Dean noticed Lupine coming out "Your sister going to be okay?" he asked concerned he

looked towards the dressing room.

"She'll be fine," Lupine said smiling. "She's just nervous".

Several performers got up to sing before Lupine and Hannah, giving them a chance to regain

their composer. Hannah came out with her electric guitar looking like a star. Lana saw

her and smiled "Hannah, you look like a star tonight". Hannah blushed "Thanks".

Lupine grinned. Hannah was singing two songs first, then they would do two songs together, and then Lupine would finish with her two song solo.

The evening's host Billy welcomed them to the nightvlub and introduced the Reid sisters.

"They are back and are hopefully better than ever", he said smiling "The first one up,

is Hannah". In the back of the stage a band was set up complete with three backup singers.

Hannah smiled at everyone and walked across the stage she welcomed the applause. "Thank

you. Tonight I want to sing a few songs that I have been singing lately The first one is

"Fly", and the other is "This is me". Hannah adjusted the microphone and sat on the stool

to get comfortable.

Slow rock music started up at first as Hannah began to play her guitar sounding really

good. She began to sing as she looked out into the crowd getting lost in her music.

In a moment, everything can change

feel the wind on your shoulder

for a minute, all the world can wait

Let go of your yesturday

can you hear it calling? Can you feel it in your soul?

can you trust this longing?

and take control?

The music picks up and begins to get faster as the song switches to a more uptempo sound

complete with drums.

Fly open up the part of you that wants to hideaway

you can shine, forget about the reasons why you can't in life

and start to try, Cause it's your time time to fly

Lana was literally blown away by Hannah's talent. Why hadn't the girl already have a recording

contract?! Her voice was just simply awesome, and the song just suited her!. Lana wanted

to know what Sam and Dean thought.

Sam smiled. "She's just about as good as Lupine."

Dean listened to the girl too and was instantly intrigued. Hannah sounded great and he agreed

with Sam that she was just as good as her sister. And Hannah didn't seem nervous at all on

stage. She looked like she was calm relaxed like she hadn't been nervous before."She sounds

great". he said.

After Hannah's second song, Lupine joined her sister on stage. Many of the employees and audience members applauded, recognizing her. Lupine smiled and waved and then sat down at the piano.

Hannah smiled as she gave the other mic to her sister and joined her sister near the piano

taking her guitar with her. "This is my sister, Lupine who is the best talent in the

house", said Hannah meaning every word.Her sister had the best voice ever.

Lupine smiled. "Hannah's too nice. Sorry if my voice is a dissapointment to you." She began to play the piano.

Hannah looked at her sister "Your never a dissapointment to any of us. Your a great singer"

Hannah began to sing her favorite rock song the first beginning of "Alone" by Heart.

Lupine took over after the first chorus. The two finished that song and one other one and then Hannah got off the stage and Lupine began to sing "Call Me When You're Sober."

Don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

You want me,

Come find me.

Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?

Lose it all?

So maybe you can remember yourself.

Can't keep believing,

We're only deceiving ourselves .

And I'm sick of the lie,

And you're too late.

Dean listened to the words of the song, and knew that the song was written by him. How

many guys out there that once broke Lupine's heart? He still felt terribly guilty of it

and how he had cheated on her with Chloe. But her leaving so suddenly broke his own

heart too. Dean had been depressed and moody afterwards, and wanted to avoid everyone.

Dean downed his beer and listened to the rest of the song. He stared intently at Lupine.

Lupine finished singing the song, not looking at Dean and began the next one.

Want to get closer, in too deep

Where there is something I wish for I'll go through

Want to get closer into you

No hell to discover

I've got it all inside myself

Salvation you have preached is gone

No way, you can't turn it around

Looking for a higher ground

Searching for this something missed before

From a higher ground

Will I fall in a right direction?

(Higher, searching for more)

Falling apart

There's nothing real

That will convince me to change but I'll go through

Want to get closer into you

No hell to discover

There is just nothing to betray

Salvation you have preached is gone

No way, you can't turn it around

Looking for a higher ground

Searching for this something missed before

From a higher ground

Will I fall in a right direction?

(Higher, searching for more)

Hannah went to go get drinks for Lana and Sam and herself and joined them at the table.

"Singing makes a girl thirsty", she said "So, I'm surprised you guys showed up since

the kids had to stay with someone".

"We hired a babysitter on short notice", Lana sipped some water. Ever since she got

pregnant, she had to be carefull what she drank because it might harm the baby. Lana didn't

want to risk it with this one, she was looking forward to having another child with

Sam and she was already starting to show.

Hannah noticed "So, when is the due date?" she asked Lana.

"June 20th is what we're looking at. And we found out its going to be a girl", said

Lana smiling and she leaned into Sam sitting on his lap.

Dean looked at his brother "How does it feel to be a Dad Sam?" Dean was proud his brother

was having the big family he always wanted with Lana.Lupine still sung in the background

as they talked.

Looking for a higher ground

Searching for this something missed before

From a higher ground

Will I fall in a right direction?

(Higher, searching for more)

Looking for a higher ground

Searching for this something missed before

From a higher ground

Will I fall in a right direction?

(Higher, searching for more)

Looking for a higher ground

Searching for this something missed before

From a higher ground

Will I fall in a right direction?

(Higher, searching for more)

Lupine left the stage to thunderous applause and sat down next to Dean after ordering a beer

"Great," Sam smiled. He hugged Lana. Lana smiled and hugged Sam back glad that he was happy

about having children running through the house. It was what she always wanted to.

Meanwhile, a young Bartender kept glancing towards Sam and Lana. He wasn't paying any

attention to the others, just Lana. She looked radiant and beautiful even though she

was pregnant. But why was she with that loser named Sam? He didn't deserve her Josh decided

right then and there he wanted Lana. Only one thing though, he had to get her when Sam

wasn't around and that would be hard to do.

Sam noticed the weird bartender staring at his wife. What was up with this guy? He put his arm around Lana protectively and glared at the man behind the bar.

Lupine all of a sudden felt sick and ran to the bathroom. 'What could possibly be wrong now?' She muttered to herself.

They soon switched the music to pre-recorded music and practically everyone gathered on

the dance floor "I wanna dance, how bout you, Sam?" Lana asked him and saw him glaring

over at the bartender. She turned to see the creepy bartender watching her. Lana started

to get an uneasy feeling "Sam? Are you okay? What is going on?" That night, she wore

an offshoulder white blouse that was in layers, and black stretch dress pants. Her hair

was halfway up.

Hannah followed her sister "You okay, Lupine?"

Lupine was sweating and looked like she was in pain. "I just got really sick. I don't know what's up. The last time I felt this bad I was preg..." Lupine trailed off and her face got pale. 'Oh, no,' she thought, mentally slapping herself. She and Dean hadn't used protection the first time they had sex.

Sam nodded and led Lana to the dance floor.

Lana held onto Sam as they danced on the dance floor. She loved being in his arms more

than anything, and wanted to stay there. Lana had rested herself against his chest feeling

the warmth and security his strong arms brought. WHen she opened her eyes again, the

bartender was eyeing her curiously "Sam, that guy is still staring at me and its bothering

me". Lana shuddered and snuggled closer to Sam.

Hannah put a comforting hand on her shoulder "We should go get you a pregnancy test. Did

you and Dean use protection last time?" she asked.

"We didn't use it the first time we had sex, which was about a month ago..." Lupine said worriedly. She stood up. "If I'm pregnant again with his stupid kid, we had better end up married!" she said as she stormed out of the bathroom.

"Maybe we should go," Sam said, leading Lana away from the bathroom just as Lupine walked past them, ignoring Dean and with Hannah trailing behind them.

Dean wondered why Lupine had suddenly decided to go all cold on him again. Ever since they

arrived at the nightclub, Dean noticed Lupine acted stuck up around him. What was her

problem? Dean thought they were a couple again and that she had forgiven him for all

the wrong doing he ever did to her. As Dean drove that night, he guessed he would be sleeping

alone that night and wondered if proposing to her was even the right way to go about

now. With Lupine being mad at him. Dean put the ring back in his jeans pocket.

Lana nodded and followed them out to Dean's car. She rode up front with Sam and Dean.

Lupine paced around in Dean's room. She and Hannah had beaten everyone else home. Lupine had just taken a pregnancy test and was wondering how to tell Dean about it. The test was positive.

Dean and the others got home shortly. Dean decided to go upstairs and listen to his cd

collection. It always got him in a better mood. Opening his door, he was surprised to find

Lupine there. And she didn't look too happy. Dean felt highly annoyed that someone would

go to his room a place where he could be alone, think, and be in his own little world.

That room of privacy was invaded now. "Lupine, what are you doing in here?" Dean asked a

bit irratated. "I don't feel like hearing your accusations right now".

Lupine looked hurt. "What accusations?"

Dean sighed and tried to pick his words carefully. "You have been avoiding me all night ever since we went to the bar.

When everyone got up and danced, you fled to the bathroom, after that, you avoided me. I feel like I've done something

horrible again and your not telling me. I thought we were a couple Lupine and that we didn't keep things from each other.

And another thing, while we're supposedly together you sang songs that put me down and I know I've hurt you before.But

I regret it and have said I'm sorry." Dean decided right then and there he wouldn't go to the bar anymore if songs were

gong to put him down.

Lupine's eyes filled with tears. "The song was written three years ago, I only sang it because the bartender asked me to. I ran to the bathroom because I was sick, in case you didn't notice. You didn't even follow me to see if I was okay. Oh, and the reason I avoided you was because I had to rush out and get a pregnancy test and you were too busy drinking to be concerned with me!" Lupine's voice was beginning to rise and Dean had never heard her yell before. "OH AND BY THE WAY, THE TEST WAS POSITIVE!" she shouted as she headed toward the door.She walked out and slammed it, going to her room. Pregnancy makes for hormonal women.

Lupine went out to her balcony and sat down on the railing, after taking off her shoes. Why was Dean such a jerk?! He should have come to check on her after seeing she was sick and God forbid, she sing a requested song. "Men," she muttered, while having the crazy hope that Delian would just stay three years old forever. Lupine put a hand on her stomach, already being able to feel the babies. She could even tell the gender thanks to her witch powers.

Dean started to make his way towards Lupine's door to apoligize again and he wanted to propose. He had planned on proposing

tonight at dinner, but he guessed that was off at least for right now. Dean opened the door and found Lupine laying on

the bed. He sat beside her. "I'm sorry I overreacted. When you went to the bathroom, I assumed you were fine and that

nothing was wrong.And as for the pregnancy, I'm glad you are pregnant and you should be to." Dean fiddled into his pocket

and took the small velvet blue box out. "I heard your conversation earlier with your sister about how you better be

married the next time you have kids. I was going to propose to you tonight later at dinner, but seeing how your mad at me,

I guess the dinner is off. But I want to tell you that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Dean opened the box revealing a diamond ring "Lupine will you marry me?"

Lupine's eyes got wide. "I... Dean." She stuttered a few times before she managed to say anything. "How can we? I mean tonight's a perfect example. I can't even sing a requested song without you freaking out on me. Instead of just telling me that it bothered you in the first place, or even asking why, you just got mad and blew up. How do I know you aren't asking me just because of the kids? I... I need to think about it." She said quietly.

Dean tried to control his anger right then and there and shut the box closed. He looked at Lupine "Okay I admit I overreacted

about the song. And I'm not just proposing just because we have children. I've always loved you Lupine and I still do.

I've been working up the courage to propose to you for about two weeks now. Sam even helped me out since I have trouble

with commitment. But," Dean started to say then couldn't find the words. "I need to be alone for right now". he stuffed

the ring back into his pocket feeling crushed. Grabbing his jacket, Dean went out the door after giving Delian a goodnight

kiss and tucking her in.

Lupine sighed and went to make sure that Delian was sleeping peacefully. She knew that she was just being hormonal because of the pregnancy, but how was she going to explain that to Dean?

Meanwhile Dean was out driving and humming along to the radio. He didn't see the approaching truck beside him until it

was too late. Dean cursed and tried to move but the truck hit him.

Lupine's eyes widened as she saw, in her mind, Dean get hit by a truck. She went downstairs. "Hannah? Can you watch Delian for me? Dean just got into a car wreck." Lupine sounded calm, but Hannah could tell that her sister was very stressed.

"Okay sure no problem I'll be here", said Hannah who had been reading a book.

The truck took off not checking to see if Dean was alright. In the driver's seat Dean was unconcious and bleeding all over

and no help seemed to be coming. His car was totalled.

Lupine used her transportation spell and appeared where Dean was. She pulled him out of the ruined Impala and cradled his torso in her arms. Beginning to cry, she pleaded with Dean to wake up. Unknown to Lupine, her tears healed Dean and he woke up while she was crying. The first thing Dean heard when he awakened was Lupine crying, "Dean, wake up," over and over again.

Dean suddenly coughed and opened his eyes. He kept hearing Lupine mutter over and over "Dean, Wake up". He looked up and

saw he was in her arms cradled lovingly. Dean had expected to see Sam before him like before, but surprisingly Lupine

was there. "Lupine, I'm awake", he said looking at her. He wondered why she had bothered to save his life again. When it

was not worth being saved.

Lupine began sobbing harder and kissed Dean. "How many times do I have to tell you not to drive when you're upset?!"

"Uh, About a million?" Dean asked and kissed her back "Why did you save me?" he asked her.

"Because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, moron."

Dean couldn't believe it, Lupine was saying yes to him?! He thought she turned him down earlier. What made her

change her mind? Whatever it was, Dean was happy about it "Really? You want to marry me?"

"Yes," said Lupine, tears still streaming down her face.

Dean kissed her and felt happy as he held her in his arms. Out of all women he had one night stands and short relationships

with, none of them could hold a candle to Lupine. She completed him both her, Delian and now the young one that is on the

way.

In the background, Chris Doughtry is playing What about Now

What about now

what about today?

what if your making me

All that I was meant to be?

what if our love never went away?

what if it's lost behind

words we can never find?

Baby before it's too late

What about Now?

Lupine, still crying, buried herself in Dean's strong arms. After she calmed down a little bit she spoke, "It's twins, Dean."

Dean's eyes blinked. He wondered if he was beginning to hear right. Lupine was having twins? Unbelievable!

"That's great, now we're going to have three kids. Boy or Girl? he asked her grinning.

Lupine smiled. "One boy and one girl."

The end of Part 2. Part 3 Coming Clean to be up soon! Keep checking back and tell me what you think of the ending!


End file.
